Love Hina: Confessions
by Vegetto800
Summary: Love on this night was in the air, One young lady decided it was time to make a move on the one guy that always made her smile. still the same story, just fixed spelling errors and what not. R and R
1. It was you

Confessions.

A/N: I do not own Love Hina or anything from it.

side note this is going to be a one shot and pretty much nothing more than that, well unless people ask for more then I would definately consider it, this story will contain the feelings that Kitsune has and how she will deal with them so I hope that you will enjoy this.

**_"_** means talking **_"_**

****means thought****

------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the evening time Mitsune Konno or, as she is known by her friends, Kitsune could be often seen lounging in one of the few lounge chairs up on the roof of the Hinata Inn; this is the place where she liked to be alone and think about whatever has happened during the day or her life in general. But on this particular evening she was not thinking about the day's events or anything of that nature at all.

In fact… she was thinking about Keitaro Urashima, the current owner and manager of the all-girls dorm. Kitsune was not blind; she knew that Keitaro had his feelings set on her best friend, Naru.

But still, that didn't stop her from dreaming…and dream she did.

As Kitsune lay in her chair thinking about her manager she couldn't help but hear the shouts that were echoing throughout the roof access door, which was left open so that Shinobu could come up to hang the laundry or Motoko, who would be able to practice her kata's, and of course for Kitsune to lounge and have a silent drink by herself.

Within a few minutes the shouts that she had heard before came to a violent halt and she could hear the all-too familiar scream and crashing sound which meant that Keitaro had just been launched by either Naru or Motoko for probably doing something that they deemed perverted.

And to their credit nearly everything Keitaro did was perverted, according to them.

But Kitsune knew better. She had either witnessed or been involved in most of the incidents of his supposed perverseness. She knew that Keitaro couldn't do anything about his natural clumsiness. She knew it were all accidents for him to trip over his own feet and grab whatever he could reach to keep his balance, which usually was a girl's shirt, skirt and so on, as well as walking in to clean the hot springs while one or two of the girls were having an evening bath.

It made Mitsune giggle as she remembered everything Keitaro had gone…and still was going through.

At that moment there was another crash and a cloud of dust just a few feet away from her. She looked over and what she saw made her stomach turn over just a bit: he was lying in a small crater in the hardwood floor, which was made by the impact and she could see numerous cuts and bruises already starting to form over his body.

And at that point she made a decision that would probably change her relationship, not only with Keitaro himself but with the other girls as well. So she got up and walked over to Keitaro and helped him out of the crater he created.

"Keitaro…I think we need to talk" she said to him as she helped him keep his balance.

"What about Kitsune?" he asked her while still looking down at the hole he had just been helped out of.

"About what is going on around here" she said evenly, and at that Keitaro finally looked up and what he saw there kind of frightened him: the reason was Mitsune having a look of anger.

'No, wait…' he suddenly thought. It wasn't just anger… but also sympathy and what looked like… _longing_?

"What do you mean…What's going on around here…? I don't understand.**_"_** he said to her as he looked down at his feet.

"Keitaro…just listen to me 'kay? Now, where to start...?"****she stopped as she sat herself and Keitaro down on the chair she had been lying on previously. "Keitaro I have noticed that… no matter what you always seem to get blamed and beaten up for, everything that happens around here whether it's your fault or not…**_" _**at this she stopped because Keitaro decided to interrupt.

"Well most of the time it IS my fault Kitsune…I mean, if I wasn't so clumsy or…perverted than maybe, they wouldn't blame me so much for everything…" Kitsune felt a pang of guilt at his words; she knew damn well that her own antics had caused a fair share of his pain, but she decided to press on anyway.

"Listen to me Keitaro. Yes you ARE clumsy but I for one… don't think you are perverted. Because I KNOW that you have never meant to walk in on us while we are in the springs or…I don't know, when you fall over and grab onto somethin' you shouldn't…I mean come on Keitaro! If someone would remember to put up the 'occupied' sign then… things like that wouldn't happen! In any case Keitaro… you have to remember that accidents happen, and that not everyone here thinks you're a pervert.**_"_** at this Keitaro looked up at her face once again.

"Not… everyone...? But then WHY does it feel like you ALL blame ME for everything?**_"_** he said with evident pain in his eyes.

"Because Naru and Motoko have practically HAMMERED the idea that you're a pervert, and that everything is your fault into your brain! But I, for one… am here to tell you that's NOT true because I have it on good authority that Shinobu-chan, Su-chan, Mutsumi-san and me DON'T blame you for these accidents" at this, she could see his face start to brighten up at her words.

"Kitsune... I'm not sure what I can say right now. The only thing I can think of is… thank you.**_"_** he said with a smile on his face, which in turn brought a smile to Mitsune's own lips.

"Keitaro… there's this…one other thing that I want to talk to you about.**_"_** she stopped, not sure on how to bring it up.

"What is it?" he looked at her with in full attention.

"Well...I know that you have… strong feelings for Naru-chan" 'Hell, you're all head-over-heels for her' she stopped short of saying, "and I know that you believe that she is your Promised Girl but… there is something that I must say now because if I don't… then I will never know if I ever had a chance"****she didn't finish because Keitaro cut her off.

"What do you mean… you never had a chance? A chance for what?" he asked in complete confusion.

At this, Mitsune drew a deep breath to calm down before speaking again.

"What I mean is that in the past and… on more than one occasion, I have put my own feelings aside for someone that I loved. It was because Naru had also the same feelings for the same person and so… I felt that she should have'em 'cause I felt she deserved more than I did. But on the times that I have done this for her she… never had the…guts…to make a single move and it made me so angry that I… threw away any chance that I have had to be with that person. But not this time Keitaro...this time I AM going to take a chance and tell this someone how I truly feel about them"

"You should have never put your feelings aside for Naru or anyone else Mitsune…it's just… not right.**_"_** He tried to comfort his friend and tenant.

"I know Keitaro. And you're right. This time I'm not letting this go. I just want to let him know… how I feel. I know how to do it…but I'm not sure I have the guts…" she stopped to look him in the eye.

"Well, I'm not one to talk about courage, but…well…if you think the way you have in mind is right, then…just do it!" he scratched the back of his head with a goofy smile at his advice. This made Mitsune's lips turn upwards into a true, heart-felt smile.

"That's good advice, sugar" and with that same smile on her lips she rose up from her seat and walked over to Keitaro.

The hairs at the back of his neck stood as the voluptuous woman drew closer to him.

"Ki..Kitsune..wh..what a-a-are you do-doing?**_"_** he stuttered.

"I'm taking your advice Kei-kun" she said almost casually. She knelt down in front of him and spoke the words that she longed to say for so long.

"Keitaro, I love you"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I hope that you all enjoyed that, I wanted to do something like this because I feel Kitsune doesn't get enough credit and I feel that she would go great with Keitaro.


	2. Shinobu knows

Confessions

A/N I do not own Love Hina or anything from it.

side note originally this was going to be a one shot story but due to the number of requests to continue it...I am going to do just that, I am happy that you all have enjoyed this and my other story for the Love Hina universe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro was shocked, alright.

He had just heard something that he had always wanted to hear. Now, that fact was not exactly the reason for his shock. It was the PERSON who said those words, actually.

He had always dreamed it would be Naru who would say "I love you" to him. So, he didn't know what to think and/or say. So he just tried the obvious.

"You…you _love_ me?" the question came out of his mouth in a quiet tone like…like he didn't want anyone else to hear it but himself.

"That's right sugar. I love you.Is that so hard to believe?"she asked him.

"Well...yeah" was his quiet reply.

"Why then, Keitaro?"this time her voice took on a more heavy tone. Keitaro just sat there and looked at her like she was completely insane,but answered anyway.

"Oh, hel-lo! Come on. Just look at me!" he said to her while gesturing to himself with his hands as if to say he was the physical description of the word "Wimp".

"Keitaro… there is NOTHING wrong with you" though she made emphasis on the word, her tone of voice lightened. The young man's lack of self-esteem was rather…well…amusing.

It was, really!

Kitsune had always known he didn't think much of himself, but thought that maybe his time living here amongst all these girls, he would have developed tougher skin. But it apparently was not the case. So she decided it was about time she stepped in and give the man she loved a hand.

"Kei-kun, I want you to do me a favor" She cooed and that foxy grin on her face made Keitaro gulp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Hinata House…

'Where did the baka ran off to this time?' Naru mused to herself. "KEITARO NO BAKA! Where are you?!" She yelled out her previous thought. A scowl spread across her face and she stalked off to go find him while thoughts of ripping off several vital parts of his body ran trough her mind.

"This ain't going to be pretty" Haruka muttered with a stoic face as she sensed Naru's battle aura flaring at each step she took, a couple of hallways down the building.

Shinobu could be found walking along the hallways going from one room to another, telling everyone that dinner would be ready in a few minutes.

She had just left Mitsune's room. Having not found her there she decided to go ahead and head to sempai's room. After knocking on the door a couple times as well as announcing herself, Shinobu started to get a little concerned that there maybe something wrong with her Sempai. So she took it upon herself to open his door and walk in.

Nothing. 'Perhaps he's on the roof…?' she thought, 'sempai always goes up there to think about things…' a cute blush spread across her face as she remember seeing a rather handsome-looking Keitaro deep in thought once.

Shinobu started up the stairs that headed towards the roof access door. Once she reached her destination Shinobu thought that she heard Keitaro's voice, albeit muffled a bit by the sound of the wind carrying it away, as well as his low tone of voice. All she heard clearly was Mitsune's confession to Sempai." I love you"

That was the last thing she heard her young mind suddenly went high-wire and her body collapsed right then and there on the steps.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on the roof…

"You can't be serious Kitsune!" Keitaro said with evident shock.

"Ohhhh! But I A serious Urashima-san!" she purred while fluttering her eye lashes. Keitaro could easily feel his insides turn into tight knots as his mind cried 'Not good! Not good! Not good! NOT GOOD!'

"But…I can't…not to Naru…d-don't you forget a NORMAL Naru-Punch would be FAR WORSE is she sees us! A-And you know it Kitsune!" he hurried to say SOMETHING to get Mitsune to stop.

"But Kei-chan! You PROMISED you would do me a favor!" she sexily pouted, all the while pressing herself against him, making sure that her more than sizeable breasts were squashed into his right arm.

Keitaro was glad his reflexes had improved over the years. He was getting that all-too-familiar feeling of liquid coming up his nostrils. In what just had to be supersonic speed, Keitaro's free hand was clamped tightly over his nose…yet there still was the SLIGHTEST trickle of blood leaking between his fingers.

"ozzz.alrightf…!" came his wheezed and muffled reply. That answer was enough for the foxy lady and she put an end to the agonizingly sweet torture…for Keitaro, at least, by backing off and went back to her seat. Needless to say, Keitaro was relieved. He finally took his hand away from his nose, certain it wouldn't explode in a fountain of blood and happy it wouldn't soil Mitsune's clothes.

"Now. At dinner time, YOU will be the one doing the flirting. Understood?" the fox-woman suddenly stood before Keitaro dressed in a Boot Camp Sergeant attire. 'WHERE did THOSE come from…?' the young man thought in confusion while trying not to stare at the light brown shirt which clung tightly to "Sergeant Konno's" ample chest.

Of course, Mitsune's tone of voice left no room for argument, so he resigned himself to clumsily salute the woman in front of him and they both sat up and headed to the stairs.

Thoughts of inevitable, slow and painful death flooded his mind. 'Oh God I'm gonna DIE!'

See what I mean?

However, another thought came to him…and disturbed him above all else: 'But at least…Mitsune loves me' at THAT, he stopped dead in his tracks while said woman kept walking. "Where did that come from…?" he muttered. He suddenly was snapped out of his confusing thoughts by a scream coming from Mitsune, who stood halfway down the stairs.

Keitaro ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Mitsune! What's wrong?!" he asked. The fox-woman's eyes open all the way, she pointed her index finger at the body sprawled down the stairs.

"Sh-Shinobu-chan!" they both cried and ran over to the unconscious girl. Keitaro gently and carefully cradled her petite body in his arms and gently slapped her pale cheeks.

"Shinobu-chan! Shinobu-chan! Wake up!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shinobu lay sprawled in a beautiful meadow which stretched as far as the eye could see.

She looked round but didn't notice anyone else but her. Deciding to take a walk around and explore the area, she suddenly spotted a human figure just a small distance off in the horizon.

Said figure looked familiar to Shinobu somehow, though she couldn't quite make its features, so she started walking towards the person and see who it was. However, a couple of minutes went by and it looked like…she didn't seem to get any closer to the person, no matter how much she walked.

She was almost getting frustrated when the person seemed to be walking towards…her? Shinobu kept walking towards said person, only to stop dead in her tracks when the person's features came into her field of vision. The dorky-looking glasses, dark brown hair and innocent-looking face gave away his identity.

"S-Sempai…?" Shinobu said in confusion and concern when she realized the sad look that darkened Keitaro's face. She just stood there in silence, until she heard him say something…but his tone of voice was too low…

A few seconds later, however, his voice took a louder tone and she heard him say "Shinobu-chan! Please! Wake up! Come on, wake up!" over and over again.

The world around her began to spin and the once bright, lively colors bled away, giving room for and ugly, cold black color to surround her; her sempai's voice being the only thing reaching her senses.

Suddenly, Shinobu's blue eyes flew open and what she saw was Keitaro leaning over her, and Mitsune standing behind him, looking concerned.

"S-Sempai?**_"_** she asked weakly. Soon, her senses came back to life and she realized she was also cradled in the young man's arms.

"Oh thank God, Shinobu! We almost thought we lost you for a moment there" he gave the young chef a bright, warm smile in relief and she could feel her cheeks burning. 'W-Wait! I-I'm in his arms! I-I'M IN SEMPAI'S ARMS! God, please DON'T let him realize…!'

Keitaro, of course, failed to notice the teenager's distress. Shinobu finally found her voice a few seconds later.

"I-I'm Ok, Sempai. I…j-just had a dizzy spell. T-That's all" her blush remained strong, but she mentally sighed in relief at the young man's naiveté.

"Well, thank God you're Ok, then" Keitaro replied and looked back at Kitsune, who smiled at him warmly. He helped Shinobu back up to her feet and she informed the pair that dinner was ready. After that, she rushed back to the kitchen with a respectful bow.

Keitaro's smile suddenly faded and panic took him over as Mitsune wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and, once again pressed her full body against his back.

"So! Kei-kun's the hero of the day, huh?" she purred in his ear, "remember, lover-boy! You promised you'd do this for me at dinner. And I hope you're a MAN of your word!" she placed a brief kiss on his cheek and walked off to her room.

He sighed once he was alone in the hallway. 'What did I get myself into…? I gotta stop making promises…' he thought as he made his way to his room. Minutes later, he stepped out of his room and with his head hanging low, he commenced his March of the Dead to the dinning area where his Fate was soon to be decided…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I know this chapter didn't have so much to do with Keitaro and Kitsune but I felt that it was only fair to give Shinobu a little bit of script time in this story because we all know that she is never used that much and I wanted her to have a bit of drama in this whole thing, plus there was a little comedy mixed in and of course the ever present drama. don't forget to review and let me know if its worth continuing.


	3. A Date and a Suprise

Confessions.

A/N I do not own Love Hina or anything from it, only Ken Akamatsu owns it and all its characters.

side note sorry it has been so long since I updated, with the hoidays and also work, it has been hard to find the time to write, but don't worry I am back and ready to give you guys more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Mitsune..._why_ do I let you talk me into these things?' Keitaro mentally asked as he looked himself over on the full body mirror he had on his bedroom wall.

A few minutes later there was a knock at his door. One Shinobu Maehara announced that dinner was ready. Keitaro gave his reply and mentally steeled himself for what he knew was probably THE worse possible night of his young adult life… although at the same time… he was quite excited.

Or at least, very deep down he was… for on the surface he was shaking as if he were in about to take on a Hell spawn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinning room…

Everyone was seated at there usual spots, Shinobu was bringing in the food like she normally did…all normal. However if you looked close enough you would notice that she was not totally concentrating on serving dinner.

Part of her mind was still focusing on what she had heard earlier.

Mitsune on the other hand had a slight smile on her face; a mix between her usual, foxy grin and…something else.

'I know I shouldn't do this but... I can't help it!' she mentally giggled like a school girl.

"So Motoko-chan, how is your train…ing…" Naru started a conversation with the kendoist, but her voice trailed off when Keitaro walked in.

Gone were his normal every-day clothes.

Instead he came in sporting a white, tailored suit complete with shoes and a gold watch.

Needless to say, everyone's eyes flew wide open, including Mitsune's, which opened enough to show her irises. Adding to that, everybody's jaws hit the top of the table.

They were stunned, alright.

'My-GOD! And I was the one to suggest this whole thing!' the foxy lady thought in awe.

See what I mean with "stunned"?

Keitaro himself was embarrassed and yet… felt a bit of pride at seeing the reaction he got from them all. (Well, whatever pride he previously had) He looked over to Mitsune and saw the expression on her face and… it was just priceless, considering SHE was the one to order to wear his current attire.

'Ok. This is it. No chickening now…' he readied himself.

"Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno... would you honor me with your presence in a date tonight?" he asked her with as much confidence and bravado as he could muster.

Which, under plenty of standards, wasn't much.

The previous shock still hadn't worn off, though Mitsune was trying to compose herself. "Trying" being the main word.

She had confessed her love to him less not a couple hours ago, and she had told him to wear that suit. And here she was, struggling not to look like an idiot in front of him and her fellow tenants.

"Well Mitsune-chan...will you go out with me?" Keitaro's façade of confidence was cracking now, because even though Kitsune's awed expression was quite a giveaway of her feelings, time was running out for him.

The reason being the shock wearing off in both Motoko and Naru. And as soon as the effect passed, he would be frying eggs on the sun before Kitsune could reply to him.

And thanking God, Kami-sama, Jesus, Budha, Allah and the Elder Gods, she did.

"O-Of course Keitaro-kun. I'd love to" she FINALLY said.

"S-Sempai...? So you and Mitsune-sempai will not be home for dinner?" Shinobu shyly asked after finally coming out of her state of shock

Of course… she knew this was going to happen. Yet, it didn't lessen the impact it had on her.

Nor did the fact that her Sempai was dressed in a way she would most likely blush uncontrollably and pass out right on the spot due to massive accumulation of blood in her head.

"No Shinobu-chan. It doesn't look like we will be" he said with a smile tugging at his lips, but his eyes were still fixed on Naru, for reasons you can possibly guess.

"When do you want to leave Kei-kun?" Kitsune asked, getting up from her seat.

"As soon as possible" he somehow mixed suave charm and near-panic in his voice. She let out a small laugh. Damned be her if she didn't know WHY he was so eager to get moving.

As the two walked out of the room; Mitsune cuddled up to Keitaro's arm, there was a noticeable change in temperature as it became very cold all of a sudden and the sounds of cracking wood could be heard.

Naru was sitting there… finally coming out of her own stunned state. She looked at the door the would-be lovers just walked out through; her grip on the table strong enough to have her own hands protest.

'THAT PERVERT!' was her only conscious thought as she stood up and headed out the door after the couple, not noticing the part of the table she had been holding that was still clasped in her hand; thoughts of painful and slow torture for Keitaro flooding her mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later…

Keitaro and Mitsune arrived at an exclusive reasturaunt. Keitaro already knew about this place, since he had fallen trough the building's roof for about a week awhile back.

Mitsune, for the second time that night, was in a state of awe.

If you would had told her just yesterday that Keitaro would bring her to such an exclusive place as this, she would have laughed you right out of the Inn for even suggesting such a thing. And then she would have laughed for some more time.

And yet, here she was standing in front of such a place. With Keitaro no less.

Not that she was complaining of course.

'Oh, screw the plan…' Mitsune finally thought and let her real emotions speak trough her.

"Keitaro... this... this is wonderful" was all she could say, as she gazed upon the restaurant's front door.

"Well, you haven't seen nothing yet." he said while smiling at his date for the evening. They walked in and were immediately approached by a waiter.

"Ahhh… Mr. Urashima! It's so nice to see you again!" the waiter greeted him with a smile that looked like it was splitting his face apart. The ronin had brought in a generous amount of money for the restaurant, having turned his landings into a sort of show for the costumers.

"Hello Mako. Good to see you again as well" Keitaro said as politely and smile driven as the waiter before him. They had become good friends during his week as "star".

"So I take it this is the lady friend you said you would be bringing here to dine with you tonight?" Mako said while nodding his approval to Keitaro, which only made said man to blush.

"Yeah" was his simple reply.

"Well then. How about I seat you then, hmmp?" the waiter didn't wait for an answer, but instead walked away with the couple in tow towards a table that was in a corner of the restaurant, away from most people, which was shadowed by the lights over head only being at half. There was a single, tall candle in the middle of the table that suggested that it was only reserved for special occasions.

And to Keitaro…this WAS a special occasion.

Time seemed to stop for Mitsune. She had never been taken to a place like this before.

Oh sure, she had been on dates before. Yet, they only consisted of flirting with a handsome, wealthy-enough man, get him to pay her enough drink, and then they would try to cop a feel or other things that your parents try and explain to you when you're little, and then she'd just deliver an accurate kick to their Family Jewels and walk away.

Now, Kitsune had an unsavory reputation of being somewhat lose. But like Hell she was! In fact, she was by all rights a virgin, with a vow to stay that way until she found the right guy, and were in the right time and place.

So far, Mitsune had never felt any real attraction to any guy before with the exceptionof Seta at one point in her life. But she knew now that was just a teenager's crush on an older man.

Now she felt that Keitaro was the right guy for her and she had no regrets about confessing her feelings to him. Not at all.

"Ketiaro-kun...?" she said his name in a tone that suggested she going to say something true to him.

"hmmm?" was his reply to her.

"Thank you for bringing me to such a beautiful place. I know this while thing was my idea but…it looks like…well…**_"_** she said to him with true honesty.

"You're very welcome Mitsune-chan" he said to her, his own eyes focused solely on hers. However, Kitsune spoke again, but with her normal foxy tone. "And just WHEN did'cha made reservations for this place?"

"Huh…?" Keitaro's sweet expression suddenly turned into confusion and then he let out his goofy smile while rubbing the back of his head. "W-Well, I made a call while I was changing into…well, this thing" he informed and tugged at his tie.

Honestly, the suit wasn't all THAT comfortable… "Oh, and if you're wondering just HOW much this costs, don't worry!" Keitaro smiled and Kitsune raised her eyebrows. He covered the side of his mouth with his hand. "Don't tell anyone, but I did some favors for this place, so…"

Kitsune giggled and gently took his hand in hers. Her heart was fluttering like a butterfly on steroids.

No other guy had made her feel like this, ever. To say that Mitsune was in love at this moment would be the understatement of the century. Again, time stopped for Mitsune Konno as she locked her half-opened eyes with Keitaro's. All she saw in her world was Him: the man that she, for the first time in her life, was truly in love with.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After Dinner…

For Keitaro and Mitsune it was probably the most pleasurable experience any of them had in their entire lives.

Keitaro thought so because for once, he was not being accused of being a pervert. He was NOT being punched by Naru or getting Ki-blasted by Motoko. For once, he was NOT falling into a compromising position due to his natural clumsiness…well, most of the time.

However, somebody had the brilliant idea of saying All good things must end. And for Keitaro, that could never be anymore true.

"YOU PERVERT!" was the last thing he heard before he was once again launched into lower Earth's orbit, courtesy of Narusegawa Airlines.

"NARUSEGAWA…! WHY!?" her best friend's seething voice brought Naru out of her murderous gaze upon the flying ronin.

"Huh..? What?" was her intelligent response.

" WHY!? WHY DID YOU HIT HIM THIS TIME!!**_"_** Mitsune had ceased to exist. Kitsune had taken over and was almost baring her fangs at her best friend like a true, cornered fox for knocking her date into earth's orbit.

"What do you mean Kitsune?" was the innocent reply from Naru.

"Do you hate me that much Naru?" the older womans tone dropped to a dangerously low tone.

"Of course I don't Kitsune! But he was acting like a PERVERT. Again." she placed as much venom as possible on the "pervert" word.

"And may I ask… was he being a pervert?" Kitsune's tone was still low and becoming more dangerously so. A fact that did not go un-noticed by Naru.

"W-W-Well… ummm… I-I…" a short, heavy stillness followed the girl's stuttering.

"Don't know?" she asked her supposedly-best-friend, though she couldn't help but feel…amused at her friend's reaction.

"No…I don't" was Naru's subdued reply.

"That's what I thought. Have you EVER stopped to think things threw BEFORE you act? Or do you always just punch first and ask questions later?" Kitsune was in full swing at this point, and she fully intended on giving Naru what she so rightly deserved, and who by now, felt smaller every second that passed by under Mitsune's hate-full gaze.

"I'm… sorry Mitsune. I-I just felt...je-je-jea-" for the first time ever, Naru found herself TRYING to reckon the presence of what could be considered semblance of feelings for the 3rd year ronin. This failed attempt, however, would not deter Mitsune Konno from achieving her ultimate goal: Being with Keitaro, and showing him all the affection he so rightly deserved.

These were her thoughts as she left her best friend behind and went in search of her love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N well here it is, chapter 3, I hoped you enjoyed it, and thanks to my beta-reader **Major Mike Powell III** I think you will, on another note, I have removed the entire story and reposted it, as I felt with the changes that my beta-reader did for me it would only seem right to give everyone that has already read the story and also new readers the benefit of better grammar and flow of the story, considering that I think Fanfiction has some trouble transfering doc's and the reason why I say this is because even though I have a good beta-reader some people still found spelling errors, so I don't know, well enjoy.


	4. The Date's Aftermath

, Confessions.

A/N I do not own Love Hina or anything from it, only Ken Akamatsu owns it and the characters...lucky guy.

side note sorry for the long delay in updating. work has kept me busy as well as my other interests. I do hope that you enjoy this latest chapter, and your continued support with your reviews has always helped in my creative process. now enough of that stuff...on with the show.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After walking around town for about an hour, Mitsune found Keitaro sitting at a bench in a park not too far away from Hinata Inn.

His once radiant and flawless clothes were now dirty and torn; the expression on his face told a story of pain and suffering… and even maybe a bit of envy.

Mitsune stopped a few feet away from him to look on for a moment. Eventually after about half a minute, she couldn't stand it any longer and walked up to him; Keitaro hadn't even noticed her approaching. Mitsune decided to make the first move by trying to hold his hand. However, just before her fingertips graced his hand, the young kanrinin spoke.

"You know, MItsune-chan? I'm envious…of you..." his voice had a deflated tone in it.

"Envious… of me? Why Keitaro-kun..?" she asked in mild shock at his sudden revelation.

"Because… no-one hits you… no-one calls you a pervert…you're not CLUMSY. You're never at the wrong place at the wrong time…" his voice took an even more depressed and defeated tone.

Kitsune remained quiet for a moment, thinking on her next words.

"Look, Keitaro…I think I already told you awhile back. Please Kei, understand that not everyone treats you, or thinks of you that way!" the young man's lack of self-appreciation had by now, stopped being amusing.

She stopped for a moment when she noticed his eyes dart over to her, giving her a 'Are you freaking kidding me?!' kind of look. Her eyebrows furrowed mildly and pressed on. "Alright, now. DON'T look at me like that. You KNOW I'm right, mister. I mean, just think about it!"

"Shinobu-chan would commit Hara-Kiri before treating you in such terrible ways, according to you. Su-chan would never do so, either. I mean, yeah, she often drop-kicks you and tries out her experiments on you" Mitsune sweat-dropped slightly, "but she would never do so outta anger or malice! Now, let's not even talk about Mutsumi-san. Hell, Turtle Lady wouldn't even hurt a fly…or…well, a wild flying turtle" the voluptuous woman let out a chuckle, which Keitaro shared. She smiled. However, she then gave the young man an apologetic look as she continued. "Now, I can't say I'm innocent on that matter. I myself have done bad things to you, yes. Like… using you to get out of rent or flirting with you to get free sake-money…and well, getting you in trouble with Motoko-chan and Naru. But…well, this might sound dumb, but… I never meant to actually harm you. Well… physically anyway" Kitsune rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. Keitaro took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. The foxy lady looked at him and he gave her a smile.

"Don't worry, Mitsune-chan. I forgive you" he said. Her cheeks flushed a healthy shade of crimson, which quickly vanished when she spoke again.

"Now, Motoko-chan… to be really honest…she DOES have some issues with men…and of course, that leads to beating the crap out of you" she leaned in closer to Keitaro and her eyes opened half-way and she whispered in his ear: "Look, I'm gonna tell you something about her, which you must never, EVER say to ANYONE else. That is…if you wanna live past today." She looked Keitaro in the eye and he nervously nodded. She took a small breath.

"Motoko-chan writes romance novels" Keitaro's eyes widened to inhuman lengths.

"WHAT?!" he blurted out. Mitsune covered her ears with her hands and then shut his mouth with her right hand.

"Yes. That's right: She writes romance novels. And before you ask, yes I have seen and read them. After all, I AM a freelance writer. Now, one thing that stands out from her writings…is that most things you guys go through, appear in her novels…in a different…mmmm…context, so to speak." A question mark appeared over Keitaro's head. Mitsune sighed and continued.

"Honestly, sugar… no matter how many times she has hit you or called you a pervert… deep down I seriously believe she HAS feelings for you. She probably loves you…she just…y'know, holds it all in and falls in denial…in her own way of course." Keitaro almost fainted at Mitsune's revelation.

However, his mind had yet one more question before letting itself fall into blissful unconsciousness.

"Then…WHY does Naru treat me the way that she does...?"

Kitsune folded her arms over her chest and frowned, remembering how she snapped at the brunette awhile back. She spoke while tapping her chin.

"Naru-chan… hmmm… she's a tricky one. She does like you, Keitaro. Hell, she probably loves you. However, she has troubles getting past her own mental barriers that she herself has built, much like Motoko-chan has done herself. Now… don't get me wrong Kei. They both actually intend to physical harm to you. But…well, I've known them for awhile and really, they're my friends, so I don't wanna offend them…but have in mind, Keitaro….that the beat you up pretty much out of their own insecurities rather than anything else"

When she came out of her thinking state, she looked back at Keitaro and nearly laughed out loud at his rather…dumb look as he processed Mitsune's psychological analysis of Naru.. A moment later, he "woke up"

"W-Whoa…I-I never knew you were…well…that deep, Mitsune-chan" he started with an embarrassed blush. "Well, I..I'd have a hard time trying to believe that either Motoko-chan or even Naru could have ANY real feelings towards me… I mean just look at me." he stopped and looked down at his own state of dress. He went on.**_"_** I haven't got ANY real redeeming qualities! I'm not tall, nor am I good looking…I mean, yeah I always see everything in a positive light, but even so...what do I have that makes someone love me...?" his whole body seemed to sink into the park bench at his last statement. The foxy lady at his side let out a sigh and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You want an honest answer, Keitaro?" Mitsune said softly and with her eyes nearly fully open at his comment.

"Yes Mitsune-chan... I do" he nodded.

"It's because of your heart Keitaro. That's it. You don't have to be some kinda playboy or somethin'. It's solely because of your HEART" she softly placed her hand on his chest, earning a blush from him. "That's exactly WHY all of the girls, including Naru-chan and Motoko-chan have fallen in love with you… why I fell in love with you." The voluptuous woman whispered that last part in his ear.

Even though she had confessed her feelings to him awhile ago, it still made both her heart and his jump with excitement.

But then, something Mitsune said finally clicked into his brain. Keitaro pulled back a bit and spoke.

"W-Wait a minute here…! Did you just say ALL of the girls…? Look, err… I somehow, always knew Mutsumi-san had feelings for me…she's already told me before" he blushed and rubbed the back of his head. He went on, "b-but…you mean…y-you mean that Shinobu-chan and Su-chan…?" he was now starting to freak out. THAT was just crazy.

Mitsune just shook her head and let out a small chuckle at his un-ending cluelessness. "Yep. That's EXACTLY what I'm sayin', Kei-kun." She patted his shoulder and gave him her patented wink. "Congratulations, stud! You've got yourself a harem!"

That did it. Keitaro's eye twitched. It then twitched again.

"No…way…" were his last words before his mind shut down entirely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata Inn

About an hour later…

"I-Is Sempai going to be ok?" Shinobu asked with evident worry in her voice.

"Yeah, 'he ok? And when do we eat? Kaolla's hungry!" the MolMolian princess asked in a somewhat concerned way, just before her stomach overrode her brain.

"Yeah , our stud here'll be just find, you two. Y'know, by just looking at him you would never think he could weigh so much…" Mitsune commented and winced while rubbing the kinks out of her shoulders and ankles. She groaned. "Word of advice to you: never carry anyone home in high heels." the two teenagers nodded in unison.

Naru walked in a few minutes later and once she laid eyes on Keitaro's prone form lying on the couch, she saw with not only Mitsun, but also Kaolla and Shinobu hovering over him. At seeing this display of affection towards WHAT she believed to be HER Keitaro, the brunette felt an all-too-familiar pang of jealousy run through her entire body.

However, just as she always did, she elected not to do anything about it and walked quickly upstairs to her room.

'_H-HOW could he do this to ME!? I thought that he…he loved me…!_ Naru was up in her room pacing and running her hands through her hair, regarding what she believe to be Keitaro's betrayal to his love for her._ 'I-It's not like I always show I DON'T care for him! I mean, yeah sure I hit him…but that's ALL because he IS a pervert! Damn it! He's just so…so PERVERTED…! Isn't he…?_ she asked herself, not entirely sure of her own thoughts at this point.

Naru continued with her inner musings and pacing about her room before a knock at her door brought her out of her reveree.

"Who is it!" she asked rudely, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Naru-sempai. It's me, Motoko." The kendoist informed from the other side of the closed door.

"O-Oh…Ok, come in Motoko-chan" Naru said to her fellow Pervert-Basher comrade.

Motoko walked in gracefully, shutting the door behind her. She then proceeded to sit on the floor next to Naru's ever present Liddo-Kun doll.

"I wanted to ask you something Naru-sempai." Motoko waited for Naru to give her the go before continuing.

"What is it Motoko-chan?" Naru asked with curiosity while rubbing her forehead.

"It's about Urashima" Naru's eyes widened at first but then narrowed. Motoko ignored this and went on. "I think that this sudden change in Urashima's attitude towards Kitsune-san at lunch time was…how do I say this…somewhat suspicious. I was wondering if you thought the same way as I, and if that's the case, if you had any idea as to how this change could have happened." She spoke fluently and calmly.

For the briefest second, however, Motoko's expression assumed that of someone who had been struck by a baseball in the gut. But as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. Naru for her part, didn't noticed anything.

"Well, actually yeah. We are thinking the same. Look, when I followed Keitaro and Kitsune on their…DATE…" Naru spat that last word, "I waited outside the restaurant they were eating in. Once the came out, I took care of nailing the baka for corrupting Kitsune. But then…" Naru's expression changed from poisonous to confused and mildly shocked. "Right after I dealt his fair dessert, Kitsune cornered me and started to…I don't know, accuse and yell at me…and God knows, I've NEVER seen her so angry before. I don't know…it's like she ACTUALLY liked being on that date with him or something!"

"Do you think… it maybe possible…that she did want to be with Urashima on this date...?" that same expression briefly flashed across Motoko's features once again, this time lasting longer than before.

"No" Naru stated flatly, raising her hands in the air. "I DON'T WANT to believe it. But…" Naru's expression turned angry and sorrowful. "But…the way she reacted to me when I hit him…I-I don't-I don't know."

"Maybe we should talk with Kitsune-san about this." Motoko suggested as she got up from her kneeling position.

"You go ahead Motoko-chan. After what happened between me and Kitsune…it would be wise if I just stayed here. I don't her to bite my head off again…" Naru excused herself with a hurt look, folding her arms over her chest.

"Very well, then." Motoko said and gave a formal bow to Naru before walking out of the room and heading downstairs to where the rest of the residents of the Inn were currently watching over their manager.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Common room.

The trio of girls was still watching over Keitaro as he slept peacefully on the couch.

Mutsumi was the only one absent, since she was called by her parents all the way back to Okinawa. Her mother had passed out while walking down the stairs and was currently bedridden in the hospital.

Motoko was walking down the stairs when she heard her fellow tenants' voices coming from the common room.

"Maybe I can make him his favorite meal for dinner tonight" Shinobu thought out loud as she watched her sleeping Sempai. Su heard her, of course.

"YAY! Keitaro's favorite! Ohhh hurry up Shinobu! Kaolla's SO hungry!" the tanned skinned blonde said while rubbing her belly.

"That'd probably be a good Idea Shinobu-chan. Why don't you go ahead and get started on that?" Mitsune "innocently" suggested, hoping to be alone with Keitaro for a moment or two.

"Ok Mitsune-sempai. Kaolla, why don't you come and help me" just as the words left her lips, there was a flash of white, light brown and blue with a big gust of wind behind it that flew past her and into the kitchen where she heard Kaolla calling her.

"Hurry up Shinobu! Hungry!" Shinobu just shook her head with a smile..

The older woman watched as Shinobu walked to the kitchen to start dinner. She then turned to Keitaro.

As she watched him sleep… she couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked at that moment.

"You know Kei-kun? You may not think you're good looking, sugar. But you really ARE cute, even with those glasses of yours." She whispered to him, and with that, she bent down and planted a soft kiss right on his lips.

Motoko just stood at the foot of the stairs watching the whole affair take place. Not knowing exactly what to do, Motoko stood still without making a sound. After Mitsune lifted her head up, Motoko took the time to walk quickly, but quietly back up the stairs and into her own bedroom.

She walked up to her futon and she sat down. She gently placed her sword on the floor next to her, before covering her face with her hands.

She then wept.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

1 hour later.

Shinobu sent Su to go and fetch everyone for dinner.

Su ran at her usual speed, skidding around corners, barely slowing down when she reached her first door, which happened to be Naru's room. She knocked but received no answer. She knocked again.

"What?" was the annoyed reply. Of course, Kaolla being the hyperactive genious she is didn't notice the tone of voice.

"It's Kaolla! Shinobu says dinner's ready" without waiting for an answer Su sped off towards Motoko's room.

Once she reached her destination, Kaolla heard a strange sound coming from the other side of the closed door. Something…something Kaolla had never heard before. It sounded like…like crying? She knocked anyway.

"W-w-who is it?" The resident samurai asked without opening the door, trying to steady her breath and shaky voice and speak in her normal, emotionless voice.

She failed miserably.

"Motoko? It's Kaolla. Shinobu says dinner is ready. Hey, 'you Ok?" The younger girl took on an un-usual serious tone voice that was full of concern for her regular bedmate. A tone of voice nobody in the Hinata District were used to hear, anyway.

The door slid open and what greeted Su was something she had concluded long ago was absolutely impossible.

Motoko's snow-white face was now flushed red and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot; clear evidence of the sorrowful crying she had done in the last hour.

After seeing what transpired between a sleeping Keitaro and a fully awake Mitsune, for some reason, Motoko couldn't take in such a pictureanymore and her emotions had spilled over from the months of suppression.

"Motoko…? What's wrong…? Kaolla has never seen Motoko like this" the MolMolian princess was even more concerned now.

"I-It's nothing of importance, Su-chan. Don't trouble yourself over me… As it would seem no-one else does…" she whispered the last part. However, the older girl's almost hollow tone of voice which shocked Su to no end.

"But…Kaolla is worried about you" Su finally said after recovering from her initial shock.

"Thank you Su-chan. Your concern is touching, but...I will be fine." Su's comment made Motoko's lips curve into a smile; the first smile she'd show in the entire day. "Let's go and eat" of course, that did it. That brought Su back to her normal self, who then rushed back to the dinning room area, leaving Motoko to walk at a slower pace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N thank you guys for waiting so paitently. I hope you enjoyed this chapter that I and my beta-reader **Major Mike Powell III** wrote. I know Motoko might have seemed out of character, but again this story is called confessions after all, and besides, she is only human. don't forget to read and review to let me know how I can improve.


	5. New Confessions

Confessions.

A/N: I do not own Love Hina or any of its characters. Only Ken Akamatsu does.

side note Sorry its been so long since I updated this story. I promise you, my wonderful readers that I have not abandoned you or this story. please accept my apology and know that I will do my best to update more often.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, the youngest residents of the dorm had gone to bed for the night. Keitaro and Mitsune were watching the horse races, suggestion of Kitsune. What amazed the kanrinin, though…was that this time the foxy lady HADN'T made any bets.

They did so under the watchful eye of Motoko, who just on a comfortable couch, with her sword resting on her lap. Narusegawa, meanwhile, decided to retreat back to her room.

After that little spat between her and Mitsune the other night, Naru thought it best for the both of them to have some time away from each other. For her part, the older girl wasn't angry at her friend anymore, since she had that talk with Keitaro after he was unceremoniously sent into lower Earth's orbit.

However, Mitsune would NOT, by any means, be the one to talk apologize to her best friend for telling the truth.

Aoyama, for her part was still having mixed feelings about what she had witnessed between the (At the time) sleeping manager and the resident party fox.

Motoko did what she normally did: shut close her heart and hide her feelings behind a barrier of her own making, and watch the world go by before her. This, however, didn't stop those pangs of jealousy that shot through her heart whenever she noticed the loving glances Kitsune would often take at Keitaro.

Again, the kendoist did her best to rid herself of such foolish, useless feelings…even when she knew it was pointless.

Ever since she met Urashima on that bypass, on that fateful, rainy day…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback…

Motoko was walking up the steps of a bypass over the street below with her three younger followers. It was raining and quite chilly. This was evident by the breeze of cold air mixed with rain that swept through her body, making her shiver. Motoko could hear her three self-proclaimed friends/biggest fans, talking about what their Sempai had done in Kendo class just a little while earlier.

Now, this attention would often bring a smile to Aoyama's beautiful face, but she wasn't really feeling too well this day. She surely just passed it off as tiredness from the rigorous training regime she had been following lately.

She was actually getting a cold. Needless to say, being the strong warrior that she was, Aoyama refused to believe that and scowled at anyone who would dare say she was looking sick.

At the same time, on the opposite end of the bypass, feet away from Motoko and her "lost puppies" was a young man by the name of Keitaro, tagging along his two best (and near only) friends: Shirai and Hitani. Keitaro's friends were talking animatedly about the cute girls who were in their classes at the prep school they were currently attending.

Keitaro himself was simply lost in thought, dwelling on the fact his Grandmother had given him the ownership of the Hinata Inn. He was having a hard time of transition; the Inn had been turned into a Girls Dorm. Despite all the abuse he had been taking since he first arrived, there was a girl who had stolen his heart without any resistance from him.

Narusegawa, Naru was his main torturer, yet she captivated the hapless manager's heart.

Today, however, Fate would prove to be cruel and merciless to him once again.

Keitaro came out of his thoughts when he saw his friends run ahead of him as they reached the top of the bypass and rush over to a small group of high school girls. The ronin was about to tell his friends he was taking his way back to the Hinata Inn, when, a few seconds later, Shirai and Haitani passed over him as they flew several feet away from him.

His eyes widened in shock and horror when he turned around and looked at a tall, pale, raven-haired girl with olive-green eyes glaring at him while pointing a folded umbrella at him. His knees started shaking and soon gave in. He fell flat on his rear in fear.

After dealing with those two, lecherous and filthy males, Motoko focused her gaze on the remaining member of the trio. In front of her lay a male of less-than-average height and messy, bowl-cut brown hair. The thick looking, black-rimmed glasses on his face made him look like the biggest dork in the world.

Yet...there was this…aura of kindness and loving emotions surrounding him, earning a slight blush from her cheeks. However, Motoko shook those strange feelings off quickly when she felt her hatred for males take over and override her better judgement.

Males were vile, filthy and lecherous! One of those lowly beings took her precious older sister away from her, leaving Motoko to inherit the God's Cry School before she was even ready to do so. And now, in true Motoko-Man-Hating fashion, the girl focused her anger solely on this weakling before her.

She effortlessly lifted Keitaro up and off the ground by grabbing the neck of his shirt with the tip of her umbrella. She looked at him for a moment as if to see if he was just as bad as all the rest of the vile males that she had encountered in her short lifetime. Again she felt the odd sensation that he was in fact a kind and caring person, but she quickly shoved those feelings down into the pit of her stomach. And she spat several words right in his face. Keitaro didn't seem to have heard any of it, and so he HAD to "pretend" to wave his arms around frantically,as if to say **_"_** I didn't mean to..**_"_** but Motoko just took it as him just trying to grope her chest.

She then delivered the due punishment to this lousy male, by unleashing one of her Family's 'Secret Techniques' with her umbrella and effectively blew the (In her minds eye) offending male away.

Later on, the young Aoyama would find out Keitaro was, in fact, the manager of the dorm she was residing at, as well as an aspiring student to Toudai.

But she would soon realize he was also a person who was a loving, caring and all-around fun person. However, Motoko would rather die before admitting that to anyone.

He would also be the man to (for the first and probably last time) captivate her heart. The younger Aoyama would find in him…her first, true love.

End Flashback.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the common room…

While Motoko was deep in day-dreaming, Keitaro and Mitsune were talking about how things were going around the place, with the horse race ending with the horse the fox-woman would have bet on.

"Well, you know? I finally finished fixing that hole in the roof! Man, if I didn't know any better I WOULD think this place is falling apart." Keitaro commented as he sat back and sighed in content. Kitsune just ruffled his hair with a chuckle.

"Well suga'h, surely you, "Mr. I'll Fix It!' can _take care of _us" Mitsune purred in his ear, making the hairs on his neck to stand. He held back a small drop of blood threatening to leak from his left nostril.

"Err…yeah, b-but..."****he was about to continue, until he noticed that Motoko hadn't moved from her original position in quite some time. "Ummmm…Motoko-chan? Are you alright…?" he asked, feeling the usual worry for his tenants.

After receiving no reply, he gave Mitsune a look of uncertainty on what to do. The voluptuous woman nodded and the man beside her got, walked over to Motoko and began gently shaking her shoulder. This time, they DID get a reaction from the kendoist.

But it wasn't the 'normal' reaction one would expect from Motoko. In fact… this was down right WEIRD.

So weird, in fact, that it left both Mitsune's and Keitaro's mouths hanging in shock; First off, Aoyama's un-focused eyes glazed over when she looked around and spotted Keitaro, standing next to her with a concerned face. Her lips turned upwards into a fond smile and shen then spoke the words that would leave Mitsune and Keitaro floored.

"Mmmm...Keitaro-kun…" she hummed happily, grasping the stunned young man's hand and rubbing her smooth, pale cheek against it. "I wish you would look at me the way Kitsune-san and Naru-sempai look at you. I want to feel your fingers as they run all over my naked body. I want to savor the kisses you would be kind enough to give me… I want to feel you as you enter my..." Motoko finally came out of her hazed state, effect of her daydreaming.

She then realized that she was in fact NOT daydreaming at all.

She had just confessed her deepest and darkest desires for Keitaro…to the very same object of her affections. That…and she was rubbing her face against his hand. (A/N yes I know shameless plug.)

To say that she was embarrassed would not do any justice at all: Motoko's face was inhumanly red; steam could be seen coming out her ears. The looks on both her seniors' faces just priceless for any onlookers. They were also starting to get to Motoko.

She couldn't help herself and did the one thing she had sworn to never do in front of anyone...she slapped Keitaro's hand away from her face, hunched over and cried.

"H-Huhhhh...?"****was the only intelligent reply Keitaro could manage out of his mouth at the moment. Mitsune, on the other hand, was doing a very good impression of a goldfish fresh out of the water. Keitaro was the first one to snap out of his shock. He kneeled before the sobbing swordswoman and kept his eyes some inches away from her shoulders.

You could NEVER be too cautious in situations like these, when they involved the younger Aoyama.

"H-Hey, Mo-Motoko-chan…A-Are you ok…?" Granted, he WAS very concerned for his tenant, but was wary of her at the same time. Self-preservation was the key word. Kitsune came out of her shock and rushed over to Keitaro and the sobbing girl before him.

"Y-Yeah suga'h! 'Y-You alright?" Mitsune, for the very first time in her life, was unable to find words to comfort one of her friends in her time of need.

Sure, she would do so by making some snide remark, in the past. But this…this was unheard of! She was just utterly speechless.

By this point, Motoko's crying was reduced to badly-shaking shoulders and dry hiccups. Still not saying anything, Keitaro decided to try once again to get Motoko to talk.

"M-Motoko-chan, please calm down. L-Let's work this out, Ok? Maybe..." he was interrupted by the younger girl, when she suddenly stood up.

The glare she directed at him made Keitaro trip over his own feet when he tried to scramble away from her. She shakily stood up and gave him a look which promised horrible pain and possible death to those who DARED make a mockery of her situation. In his own right, Keitaro only swallowed and looked back at Motoko.

He hoped Aoyama was kind enough as to give him a quick, clean death…if it came down to it.

"U-Urashima" she glared at him. "Kitsune-sempai…" she looked up at the older woman. "NOT a WORD is to be said about this" she hissed at them both. "Do you understand…?" her eyes were red and puffy, yet her resolve shone in her reddish-olive green eyes.

Both Keitaro and Kitsune nodded with enthusiasm. They SO did NOT want to be on the business end of Motoko's katana. After seeing their nods of agreement, she walked away, up the stairs and into her room. Once in there, she flopped down on her futon, hung head and buried her face in her hands, muttering her frustration.

"WHY? Why did I do that…!? They'll never look at me again. I…I WON'T be able to look at THEM in the eye after this…! I just want to die…"

She didn't have such luck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka's tea shop…

The Urashima woman was busy cleaning up after the last of her customers left for the night. While she was wiping clean the last table, Haruka heard the front door slide open.

"Sorry, we're closed for the night. Come back tomorrow at 6 am" she said not looking up. That was until she heard the voice that accompanied the would-be customer.

"Ara ara, well then. I'll come back tomorrow" said the sweet and airy voice of Mutsumi Otohime.

Haruka turned to regard the young and voluptuous woman. She then motioned for her to sit at one of the tables. Mutsumi bowed a little and walked over to the table nearest to the bar. She sat down.

"Hey there, girl. It's been awhile. How's your mom, Natsumi?" Haruka asked the anemic woman as she lit up another cigarette.

"Ara. she's doing much better now! The doctors say she should make a full recovery in about a year or so" Mutsumi said, smiling as brightly as ever. The older woman just raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah...they always say breaking a hip when falling downstairs is always the hardest thing to recover from." Haruka said, taking a drag from her cigarette.

"So Haruka-san, how is everyone and everything...?" Mutsumi was still smiling at the older woman. Haruka raised an eyebrow at this.

"Well, this might take awhile, Turtle Lady. 'Want some tea while we talk?"" she asked, standing up and already making her way to the kitchen in the back.

Of course Mutsumi would say yes.

"Ara! Why, of course Haruka-san. That would be lovely. Oh and by the way...do you have any watermelons...?" Haruka nearly tripped over her own feet. Watermelon with tea!? Yeah, right

"Err…sorry girl. I don't have any" she said while pushing a crate of melons with her foot, to hide them a bit more under the clothed cover of the counter. Otohime frowned a little at this, but smiled again.

"Well, too bad. Anyway, how are the others? How is Kei-kun?" there was another question Haruka just knew was going to have a long and complicated answer to.

"Well, Mutsumi-san…this is gonna take a while" Haruka walked back to the table and sat down with a tray of tea. She poured herself and Mutsumi a cup, and started telling the events of the last few days while Otohime listened on intently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Inn, Naru's room…

The light brunette was having lots of trouble trying to get to sleep.

Thoughts of Keitaro kept flooding her mind, and no matter how many times she tried, she couldn't seem to get his face out of her mind's eye. She got up and started to pace around her room, thinking of ways to calm down, so she could get some sleep.

'_The periodic table has elements such as H20, carbon dioxide and..._ an image of Keitaro, rubbing the back of his head and giving that goofy smile of his flashed through her mind again, and she let out a frustrated sigh. She sat down and started to think to herself on just WHAT was she going to do about the situation with Keitaro.

'_Alright…as much as I hate it…he IS with Kitsune, at least, technically. And…Ok! I KNOW I've been the one to push him away, but…I just CAN'T help but to feel jealous! ARGH! I mean, after all…I AM his Promised Girl, right? We, ah…we made a promise! Yes! We PROMISED we'd both get into Toudai together!'_

'_Granted, I MAY have pushed him away, AND called him a pervert…but he HAD those beatings coming! And yet…he ALWAYS kept coming back, and begs for my forgiveness! But now…Kitsune, all of a sudden, says she likes and he's all head-over-heels for her or something!? What is THAT about!? It's like he's…I don't know…double-timing me! God!'_

A sigh. _'Perhaps…perhaps I should t-tell him how I…if I-I WANT him for m-myself, I have to…Kami, I can't even THINK about it! Damn it…I'll have to…c-c-con-confess my f-f-feel-feelings for him…'_

Decision made, she frowned as she tried to figure out just WHAT exactly did she feel for the hapless young man.

Alright, maybe not tonight. She thought a short walk would do her some good.

After she'd gotten dressed in her normal yellow sweater, red skirt, brown stockings and slippers, she walked down the corridor and she started walking downstairs when she heard Aoyama's voice.

She topped dead in her tracks.

"...the way Kitsune-san and Naru-sempai look at you. I want to feel your fingers run all over my naked body. Savor the kisses you would be so kind to give me…I want feel you enter my…"****Motoko's voice stopped, leaving Naru frozen on the spot, in the middle of the steps.

'_N-No, no…no, this just CAN'T be! It's-It's GOTTA be a joke! This is IMPOSSIBLE…! Motoko-chan...NO WAY!'_ Naru's frenzied mind kept repeating the younger girl's confession over and over in her mind, until she heard the kendoist sobbing, after her voice had died away.

'_Wait! Why is she crying? I KNOW! I bet that PERVERT did something to her! ARGH! SCREW HIM! I'm gonna knock him into next week for this!'_

Her features turned into an ugly scowl. She pulled up her sleeves and readied her fists. She was about to barge in the room and give the damned pervert his just due's when she heard him and Kitsune try to console the sobbing Motoko.

That, however, was not enough to stop her from dealing out justice to the so-called pervert. She was about to jump over the last steps, when she was "interrupted" again, this time by Motoko's warning to the manager and the fox. She the heard the younger girl's footsteps coming. Naru quickly picked her feet up and scrambled back into her room.

She shut the door right when Motoko rushed by on her way to her room. Naru was wise enough to NOT stand in her fellow Pervert Basher's way when she was like this. Motoko wouldn't hesitate in the slightest to draw her sword and slice her in half.

Naru sighed tiredly and slumped against the door of her room…it then hit her. Her eyes shot open.

"Motoko-chan loves him too!?" she covered her eyes with her hands. "This just KEEPS getting BETTER and BETTER!**_"_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N ah. finally another chapter, yes I know its been awhile but don't worry about it my wonderful readers, as me and my beta-reader **Major Mike Powell III** have been working hard to bring you a good chapter, as well as chapters for our other stories. so please drop me a review to let me know how we did.


	6. Situations

AConfessions.

A/N: I do not own Love Hina or any of its characters. Only Ken Akamatsu does.

side note hmmm...all I have to say this time is, just keep reading as I feel this story wont be continuing much longer. I mean come on, you can only have so many people confess to Keitaro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone once said love was easy…Let him burn in the fiery pits of the Netherrealm!

Keitaro had not 1, but about 4 other girls in love with him! And being the mature guy he was, his mind couldn't bring itself to picture THAT. Oh, sure! Some would say he was one lucky bastard. Keitaro didn't see it THAT way, though.

He had just began to enjoy being with Kitsune…and now he all these other women telling him they had the exact same feelings Mitsune had for him! He hoped someone would just give him a break already...

A couple of minutes passed after Motoko's breakdown. Keitaro was resting his head on the arm of the couch while Kitsune surfed through the channels, taking a drink every now and then from her ever-present sake bottle.

He still felt as if he had stepped on an anti-personal mine by what Motoko said out-loud during her daydream. '_S-She wanted me…she wanted me to kiss her, touch her…and even…even do...THAT!?_' his mind was still ringing. Back to the real world, Keitaro let out a tired sigh and raised his head from its resting place. He looked at the first woman to confess to him. She looked back at him and blew him a kiss, making him blush.

Mitsune was thinking along similar lines as her companion. Motoko's words to her now-love interest were still sinking in. '_I CAN'T believe she ACTUALLY said all that. I mean…WOW! Alright, I read some of the stories she's written…but damn it! She never went THAT deep into descriptions! That would be all-out hentai…_' she giggled a bit at the thought. Keitaro raised an eyebrow at that. She waved him off. '_But then…Motoko-chan actually WANTS Keitaro. Hmmmm…'wonder what he thinks…_?'

Kitsune turned to Keitaro and met his gaze. After a moment of silence, they spoke in perfect unison.

"It's about Motoko-chan, right?" They laughed for a moment. They both nodded. Keitaro was the first to speak; with a look of someone who just lost everything and gained it all back in a -10 second span. (A/N hell if I know what that really looks like, so just make your own image I guess)

"Exactly" he began. "And…I was wondering about something" Mitsune opened her left eye half-way and rose an eyebrow.

"About what?" what was this weird feeling she was getting all of a sudden?

"W-Well, ah…y-you see..." Keitaro began to stutter. He swallowed and continued. "Some of the t-things Motoko-chan said…well, it actually got me thinking" his face turned into a frown. "And, well, I was…" he swallowed again "I was wondering i-if y-y-you…" Mitsune's other eye opened half-way. Keitaro took a deep breath and let it out. "I-I want to know if you wanted me THAT way!" he ended up shouting out loud, in fear of chickening out. He shut his eyes tightly and clenched his fists on his knees.

The slight blush he had when Kitsune blew him a kiss was now put into shame: Urashima's face now looked like a radioactive tomato. Mitsune choked on the sake she was drinking. Keitaro soon panicked and started patting her back as she coughed a couple of times.

So THIS is what that feeling was about! Granted, Kitsune had pretty much figured he would be THINKING something along those lines…but not to actually SAY it out loud! She was caught off-guard, alright. She stopped coughing and looked at Keitaro.

"Well, Kei-chan…" he sweat dropped at the name. "I-I can't really tell. I mean, I haven't ACTUALLY thought about it…but after hearing Motoko-chan uttering such things in your face, well…it DID get me worked up a bit." she scratched her left arm with her right hand, and turned her gaze towards the World War II documentary she came upon in the TV.

She ACTUALLY felt embarrassed! And for the life of her, Mitsune couldn't figure out why. This made no sense! She was Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno! She was NOT the one to be embarrassed! She was the party girl who could drink ANYONE under the table, AND beyond!

But now…she was a fox in love. '_Guess I should've seen this comin', huh?_' she thought.

Keitaro did his best NOT to look disappointed. He HONESTLY hoped she would think of him THAT kind of way from awhile back. Predictably, he began to think he didn't have what it takes to be a good-enough man.

"I-I see…well I…" he looked away and faked a yawn. "I, ah…I think I'm going to bed now" he looked back at the woman beside him. "Good night…Mi-Mitsu-chan" he stammered, making his companion's eyes open all the way in surprise and joy at his new nickname for her. Keitaro quickly got up and began heading for the stairs.

He didn't get too far, though.

With a small leap, Mitsune came over to him like a hunting fox. She embraced the young man from behind, making damn sure to press her (In Keitaro's honest opinion) beautiful and full cleavage against his back. A trickle of blood oozed out his left nostril. Kitsune leaned in closer. She let out a faked moan.

"Awww, but Kei-chan! You didn't kiss me goodnight!" she purred in his ear and when Keitaro turned his head around to reply, she leaned in and gave him a full-blown, passionate kiss. The young man was just too stunned to reciprocate, so he just closed his eyes and let his companion take the lead.

After a moment, Mitsune broke the kiss and playfully wiped the blood coming out his nose away. "Don't want _someone_ getting suspicious, right?" she said. Keitaro just nodded at the possible meanings of "someone".

Kitsune spoke again, this time seriously.

"Keitaro, I _know_ what you're thinking. And I told you already: your heart is what makes me, as well as the others, love you. 'Kay?" she raised her eyebrows as she looked at him in the eye. He gulped and slowly, hesitantly, nodded. Kitsune then winked at him. "And those glasses of yours actually DO make you look kinda cute. But honestly: you ARE a bit scrawny" they both chuckled. Kitsune released him and he staggered back a bit. She tilted her head to a side.

"Now, 'ya sure you don't want me to cuddle up to you under the covers tonight?" she asked slyly. Keitaro clamped his hand over his nose to stop yet another nosebleed and shook his head furiously. Mitsune chuckled and walked back to the couch. Keitaro then made his way upstairs…still in awe at the kiss he had just received.

He practically leapt over 2 steps at a time as he walked up the stairs. And so distracted was he, that Keitaro didn't see Naru stop right in front of him…and therefore knocking her down.

He, of course, didn't realize this. He stopped and just stared blankly at the ground, not taking notice of just how hostile the situation was growing. Naru had fallen right on her derriere and was shaking her head to clear her vision. She looked up at him with unabashed anger, but it quickly dwindled away when she saw the…"peculiar" look on his face.

"K-Keitaro?" she spoke in the most concerned voice she could muster. The young man just blinked.

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply, since he still was deep in his own little world.

That did it.

Naru's natural attitude took no time to come back. Her anger quickly returned and began to rise like lava within an erupting volcano because of his lack of attention. She picked herself up off the floor, dusted off her skirt and glared at Keitaro…who still had yet to acknowledge her very existence.

Predictably and in true Naru-Fashion, the light brunette began cracking her knuckles, rolls up the sleeve of her usual yellow sweater and locked her sights on her target: Keitaro's head, before going into her normal pre-punch rant.

"You…! Keitaro, you BAKA...! You just knocked me down to take a peek up my skirt, didn't you!? You're going to GET IT!" it was now that Keitaro came out his inner turmoil at that familiar sound, just as Narusegawa drew back her fist. His eyes widened in horror at his impending doom.

And as usual, the poor bastard tried to beg for his live, hoping the berserk girl would spare him this time…to have the same old results.

"N-No, Narusegawa, WAIT! I-It was-!" all his other verbal attempts were silenced by the impact sound of the enraged girl's fist with…the broad side of Motoko's wooden bokken. Of course Keitaro's eyes nearly popped out their sockets at this sight.

Naru's facial features went through a variety of expressions: rage, shock and then excruciating pain, once her nerve endings processed the respective information: soft flesh impacting with solid wood at a 90mph speed.

Narusegawa's eyes began to water up, and she then cried out in agony, drew her hand back and tenderly crawled it against her chest, biting her lip after the initial cry to stop any offending curses or moans and groans of pain, AND to preserve whatever dignity she had left. She then backed a couple of feet away from the couple before her. She looked through bleary, tear-filled eyes at Aoyama, with a single silent question in her look: _'WHY!?'_

Motoko's eyes just narrowed ever-so-slightly and she spoke calmly…yet still keeping Naru at sword's range with her bokken.

"Narusegawa-sempai, you are no doubt wondering why I protected Urashima from your punishment. The reason is that I just heard AND saw what just happened here, and I'm certain that this time, Kei-I-I mean Urashima!" she coughed and went on. "I saw that Urashima was not acting in her usual, perverted ways" Keitaro sweat-dropped at this. "So, having predicted that you would try and pummel him into a proverbial bloody pulp, I decided to intervene" she finished, mentally rapping herself over the head with her own bokken for nearly calling the young man next to her by his name.

Despite having Naru hear Motoko's impromptu confession to Keitaro a few minutes earlier.

"B-But…He's PERVERT! And you KNOW it, Motoko-chan!" the wounded brunette yelled, rubbing her now very red knuckles. Her fellow Pervert-Basher just closed her eyes and spoke in her usual, stoic voice, despite her raging inner turmoil. "Yes, I do. I have regarded Urashima as a common lecher in numerous occasions. But this time, he was not being perverted anyhow."

"B-But then…but you SAW what happened! You said so yourself, Motoko-chan! You SHOULD have seen HIM looking down at me with those blank eyes of his!" Naru snarled. This was outrageous! Now grasping at loose branches, Naru was trying her best to not look like a spoiled brat, and make sure Keitaro paid for ignoring HER, while she was TRYING to care about him!

Motoko's eyes opened, and Narusegawa nearly flinched at the cold, steely look in her olive-green eyes.

"Yes, Narusegawa-sempai. I DID see such a look on Urashima's face. But I DID also notice that said look was already there BEFORE he even bumped into you. So, as you can see, Urashima is not, in any way, at the wrong end of this matter. And if you attempt to attack him with me present…I SHALL be the one you'll have to answer to…" Naru couldn't hear anymore. Those last words kept repeating over and over in her mind.

Her long-time friend and fellow Pervert-Basher had just turned against her.

"Ummm…Mo-Motoko-chan?" Keitaro shyly asked. Granted, the swordswoman had just spared him an unwanted trip to the outskirts of town. But still…he still felt wary around her after…after _that_.

"Yes, Urashima-sempai?" her cool olive-green eyes did not reveal any emotion what so ever, yet Keitaro could clearly see the battling emotions within their depths. This was indeed touching, but he was still unsure on how to take it from here.

"Thanks, Motoko-chan" was his only reply. Aoyama's pale cheeks took a slight hint of pink. She gave him a formal bow, and while glaring at Naru, sheathed her bokken in the sash of her red hakama. She then made her way back to her room…giving Keitaro a small, almost shy smile before turning at a corner at the end of the hallway.

Keitaro was stunned, alright.

No matter HOW many times had he believed he was wrong in this matters, Aoyama had never, EVER stood by his side and defended him. Also, she had NEVER given him such a smile. Keitaro was just stunned.

Some feet in front of him, Naru was still rubbing her bruised and now swelling knuckles, staring at Keitaro with an immensely hate-filled gaze. He had turned ANOTHER of her friends against her!

'_This…this is the second friend he has taken from me! First goes KItsune, and now Motoko-can! How DARE HE!? He just stands there, with a freaking SMUG look! He's…he's laughing at ME! Oh, he WILL pay…he WILL PAY FOR THIS!' _

Contrary to Narusegawa's thoughts, Keitaro did NOT have a "smug" look on this face. It was one of shock and awe. The enraged brunette began walking backwards like a wounded animal with its tail between its legs, glaring daggers at Keitaro, and fearing that Motoko might still be watching from the shadows. Just as she reached the stairs to the next floor where her room was, she saw Keitaro shake his head and start walking to his own room. Before he could open his door…

"Keitaro!" Naru called him.

Urashima gulped and stood there for a second, not really wanting to look at his once Promised Girl.

Yet, he decided it would be HEALTHIER for him if he just got this over with. He slowly, carefully turned to face her…and he nearly wet himself at the near-demonic look on Naru's face. "Y-Yeah…!?" he squeaked.

Narusegawa's reddish-brown eyes narrowed before she spoke in a quiet enough voice, so only HIM heard her. "Understand this, Keitaro! I suggest you watch…your…back. This…is NOT over!" she hissed, before disappearing upstairs.

Keitaro gulped audibly before walking into his own room, nearly collapsing the second he shut the door close. He was feeling extremely apprehensive, alright. He looked up at the covered hole in the ceiling, wondering IF he would live past tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The next morning…

Keitaro did NOT have a goodnight's sleep.

Naru's threat kept repeating itself over and over in his head, and EVERY single time he closed both his eyes, he would see Narusegawa sneak into his room with different accessories: a roll of barbed wire, an axe, a butcher knife, a blowtorch, a .354 Magnum Desert Eagle, an M60E4 heavy machine-gun, a syringe with Arsenic, a pair of cement shoes, a huge, mutant, evil-possessed sword with a huge eye in the middle of the blade…and the list went on.

In fact, he didn't even HAVE to close his eyes to have those nightmares.

He languidly reached his hand out and turned off his alarm clock. He staggered up to his feet from the futon and all-but dragged himself out his room and he then headed to his personal outdoor bath. He began filling his tub with very warm water and began preparing for his morning bath. His tub was full, his body and hair washed, and with a sigh, he let himself sink into his small barrel.

He lay back, enjoying the feeling of the water making his over-tense muscles relax, until the sound of female voices caught his attention. It was coming from the main outdoor hot springs, were the girls were taking their morning bath.

Keitaro's balcony that housed his barrel had a…small view of the back portion of the Women's Bath…as he found out shortly after he moved in.

He lost quite enough blood that day…

He heard Motoko's, Shinobu's and Mitsune's voices. Apparently, Narusegawa thought it best to not join the other girls. Kaolla was probably still asleep in her room…or getting ready yet ANOTHER invention to try out on Keitaro. Haruka had yet to arrive. She always joined the girls in their baths. He heard the mention of his name, and guess what: he decided to lean out a bit and eavesdrop.

"Y-You mean Narusegawa-sempai tried to lie and blame her mess on Sempai…?" No doubt. That was Shinobu.

"Yes, Shinobu-chan. I'm afraid it is true. Narusegawa-sempai indeed tried to take out her frustrations on Urashima-sempai, only because he knocked her down by accident. I was witness to the whole affair, and her reaction was just inexcusable. This time, I AM sure Urashima-sempai didn't do anything perverted…" he was still shocked to hear Motoko defend him. She stopped for a moment. "And I began to wonder…perhaps, all this time…perhaps K-Keitaro-sempai was not at fault in all the times we…I called him a pervert and stroke him with my sword…"

"Ohhhh...I dunno know Motoko-chan. I can believe you on this one. The way you put it, Kei-chan was definitely innocent" Keitaro blushed at the way Mitsune called him. "But, well…let's BE honest here girls" Kitsune chuckled. "He HAS wound up in some pretty funny situations! And I AM sure he DID peek on us a few times on purpose. C'mon, face it ladies! We ARE hot!" Keitaro face-faulted.

And this meant he fell off his tub, over the rail and right down to the springs, RIGHT in the middle of the trio of women, earning a surprised scream from the occupants.

Keitaro squirmed a bit under the water and when he finally came up, he greedily breathed in air and shook the water off his head. His eyes then shot wide open and the water around him became tainted with the stream of blood oozing out his nose.

He could see EVERYTHING; Kitsune was proudly standing in the middle of the group, covered only by air, with her hands on her hips. Shinobu was also standing up with the water reaching her waist, while Motoko was sitting at the edge of the pool, with her towel resting in her lap.

Keitaro could feel 3 pairs of eyes staring at him…while he practically ogled and registered EVERY single detail of his tenants' physical features.

'_Whoa! Shinobu-chan has definitely grown up! She's filled up really, really nice! She's nearly a C-cup…impressive. Motoko-chan…my, she's just lovely! Her breasts are just a bit bigger than Shinobu-chan's…but they're quite beautiful nonetheless. Wow, her training has definitely toned her body! She would kick-ass in a Fitness Contest! And…oh…my…GOD! M-Mitsu-chan…she's…she's just beautiful! Yeah, NO doubt! She's a nearly an E-cup! And I just KNEW she was a natural blonde! My…she's nearly shinning…!'_

Shinobu was the first girl to come out of her shock.

She also realized something rather important: her fantasies of Sempai staring and analyzing her young, blooming body were at long last, becoming true! But damn, was she embarrassed! She was also sure the blush on her face had now spread to the rest of her body.

Yet she made no move to cover herself, still feigning shock. (A/N clever girl, don't you agree..?)

Kitsune soon followed Shinobu's lead, and made a simple decision: _'He wants to look? Alright, boy! You're gonna nosebleed EVERY time you remember this, Kei-chan!'_ she smirked that foxy grin of hers and giggled…which caused her breasts to move in a most "enticing" jiggle.

Motoko was, however, the last girl to recover from her own shock.

Her most primal reaction, born out of habit, was to take out her bokken or (in case she had it) her very real katana and use one of her Family's Secret Techniques on him. She stopped, though.

She first realized her wooden sword wasn't at her side. And second, a sudden thought hit her…_'S-So…Keitaro-sempai…w-wants to s-s-see me in my, uhmm…"natural" state? Very…very well. I am NOT the one to…deny him that'_ she couldn't help but feel slightly naughty at her own thoughts…besides..._'This can also give me some…"material" for my stories…'_

Aoyama didn't move an inch from her sitting position.

Blood kept leaking from Keitaro's nose as his eyes feasted upon the display of naked female flesh. Did Naru actually kill him last night and so he went up to Heaven…? The girls were doing next to nothing to try and cover themselves or, in Motoko's case, "punch him into next week".

'_God, I've GOT to be dead…if not…well, I'll just die happy!'_ was his last thought before the blood loss hit him, his body went limp and he began sinking deep into the warm water…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch time…

Keitaro opened his eyes and found himself lying on his futon, in his room. He also realized he was dressed in a plain T-shirt and jeans with a brown belt. A question mark appeared over his head. _'What the Hell…? Wasn't I just…?'_ some blood began to ooze from his nose again. He quickly clamped his hand over his nose to stop the bleeding.

Oh, and his eyes nearly bulged out their sockets, too when his mind came back to work and processed the information prior to his black out. Keitaro began checking if his body was still in one piece…err…yes, everything was were it was supposed to be.

Now…WHY was he still alive? Alright…he fell into the girls' bath, he did some "Anatomy studies on the Female Body"…and he then passed out. And…wait! _'Did the girls…did they ACTUALLY CARRY ME HERE!?' _his mind cried out.

Just WHAT the Hell was going here?

Keitaro's stomach reminded him of something: he hadn't had breakfast that morning. He checked his alarm clock and realized it was indeed lunch time. Whoa, he had been K.O the whole morning? His stomach grumbled again.

'_A-Alright…just go down to eat with the others! E-Everything will be Ok! D-Don't worry…just TRY to make the best out of the situation…err…Just get your ass out of here, you moron!'_ His own mind berated him.

Keitaro stood up and made his way out his room and down the hallway to the stairs, wary of his every step. He went downstairs and entered the dinning room…and there they were. Mitsune, Shinobu, Motoko and Su, sitting at the table, chatting like always.

Keitaro swallowed hard. "G-Good evening, girls!" he weakly greeted his tenants.

He was damn surprised to see them all smiling at him, with small blushes on their faces as well… He adjusted his glasses and blinked. WHAT was going on here? He had just literally ogled them in the hot springs and they're…all friendly now?

'_Err…well, I better not push my luck here…' _he thought. He walked over to the table and sat down next to Kitsune, who wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey there, Kei-chan! How was yer nap, hon'?" she asked. Keitaro blushed and stammered something unintelligible. His stomach growled again. Shinobu spoke up.

"Oh, Sempai! I'm glad you're here. You must be awfully hungry! You missed breakfast this morning, after all" she blushed bright red when she finished, yet she gave him a cheerful smile, remembering the reason for her Sempai's small "nap".

"Eh-heh… yeah…I-I am hungry, Shinobu-chan" he replied, rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously. Mitsune chuckled slightly.

"Hey, Kei-chan! Y'know? I think I saw Naru-chan sneaking around your room this morning, while ya was sleepin'!" Keitaro paled and visibly shuddered. "I could swear she had this…mmmm…howdaya call it? A "Rattle snake" in a plastic bag…" she said tapping her finger on her chin, oblivious to Keitaro's shaking frame.

A Rattle Snake? How didn't HE think about it when he pictured Naru's ways to punish him the night before? Kitsune then began laughing as she saw him start to sweat. She OBVIOUSLY didn't know nothing of Narusegawa's threat…Motoko coughed into her fist to get their attention.

"Kitsune-san, please" she scowled at the fox-woman. "Keitaro-sempai has had enough of a..." she thought for a moment. "Shock to his system for the day…" Everyone gasped at her unexpected words. Except for Kaolla, who just looked around curiosly.

Keitaro was surprised by her blatant mention of his ACCIDENT earlier, alright! Kitsune just waved her words off, patting his back.

"Ok, Ok! I'll be a good girl!" she then leaned towards Keitaro's ear. "But if Kei-chan wants to "punish" me…well, in that case…" she purred huskily and nibbled a bit on his earlobe. Keitaro nose-bled again. Motoko slapped her forehead at that. She just KNEW Kitsune would say something like that…

"Kitsune-san, please!" she asked, near exasperated. Mitsune laughed, leaving Keitaro's head emitting steam. His brain was almost fried…Maehara came out the kitchen.

"Lunch is ready if everyone else is" she then turned doubtful. "Shouldn't we wait for Narusegawa-sempai, though?"Keitaro stiffened again at her name. He looked so adorable like that, Shinobu couldn't help but giggle.

"Nooo...you can't wait! Kaolla's SO hungry!" the MolMolian Princess whined, finally speaking up after watching the display of obvious double meanings between her favorite test subject and her fellow roommates.

"Ok then! Everyone…dig in!" Shinobu suggested, and they started eating gladly. Specially Kaolla.

After lunch was served and eaten, all the privileged of tasting Shinobu's cooking were sitting back in content. As usual, Maehara had already started to clean the dishes. But Keitaro, being the nice guy he is, offered to help her…trying to take a break from the embarrassing situation he found himself in earlier that morning.

"N-No! It's Ok Sempai, really! You don't have to help, I can manage…" Alright, Shinobu was being humble…but the mental, chibi version of herself was jumping up and down in joy, hoping to have Keitaro near her again. The young man shook his head.

"Now, now Shinobu-chan. I can't just sit by and let you do all the work around here. I mean, I AM the manager of the place, after all!" he replied, giving the younger bluenette one of his dazzling smiles.

At that moment, Haruka walked in, not bothering to announce her arrival.

She had a surprise for her favorite nephew: just behind her was Mutsumi, holding one of her trademark watermelons. (She had found one late last night after the Urashima woman had gone to bed) The Okinawan was just smiling her usual, airy smile as she walked in, wondering what was going to happen next, knowing that Haruka's nephew was having such an interesting time.

Haruka walked into the dinning room and everyone waved to her to greet her. Once Otohime stepped in after Haruka, though they all jumped from their seats to greet the anemic but friendly woman.

"Hey! Whaddaya know? It's Turtle Lady!" Mitsune exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yay! Mutsumi-neechan's back! Now she can teach me how to properly cook Tama-chan!" Su was running around, just from person to person before finally landing in front of the woman in question.

"Ara ara, Kaolla-chan! Tama-chan is not food!" Mutsumi reminded the foreign girl. Su pouted. Motoko greeted the older girl with a formal bow and a polite smile.

"Hello Mutsumi-san. How was your trip?" Otohime smiled at them all.

"It's so good to see all of you! I'm glad to tell you my okaa-chan is doing well. The doctors say that she will be making a full recovery. The family is in high spirits, and the trip was quite wonderful, considering the circumstances" Mutsumi's smile never faltered. Shinobu poked her head out the kitchen door and spotted the anemic woman. She smiled brightly.

"Mutsumi-sempai! It's good to see you again! Are you hungry? I could fix you something if you wanted…" Maehara asked in quick succession.

"That's Ok Shinobu-chan. I ate at Haruka's before I came here" she said. Her closed eyes opened half-way when the bluenette stepped out the kitchen. "Ara ara! How have you grown since I've been away! I'd say you're turning into the most beautiful young woman here!" Shinobu blushed brightly at the compliment, and slowly turned her eyes towards Keitaro, who just came out of the kitchen. His face brightened with a huge smile.

"hey Mutsumi-chan! Glad to see you're back!" he came over to his childhood friend, and almost female "version" of himself.

Otohime and Haruka shared a look. It was time to put the plan into action.

Mutsumi flung herself unceremoniously onto Keitaro, wrapping her arms around his neck, making them both fall to the floor.

And Mutsumi made sure to press her very voluptuous features onto his T-shirt-clad chest, while she practically smothered his face with kisses, finishing the pleasant shower of affection with a full kiss on his lips. She then stopped and looked at him with both her chocolate-brown eyes fully open and stared into his own eyes.

She then dropped the real bomb.

"Hi Kei-Kun! I'm so glad you're here! There is something I've been meaning to tell you! I love you Kei-kun!" The youngest Urashima had had enough.

He promptly fainted right on the spot, with a shit-eating/stupid/perverted grin plastered on his face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N yes..another chapter up and running, boy this chapter was so much fun to write, because I felt that this story needed some humor to it and I do hope that you guys also found it quite funny and intriguing at the sametime. as always I want to thank you the readers of this story and to my awesome Beta reader **Major Mike Powell III** for helping me make this story as good as it is. so please don't forget to review and let me know how it was.


	7. Pain and Redemption

Confessions

A/N I do not own Love Hina or its characters. Ken Akamatsu does. Lucky dude!

side note hey my fellow readers. sorry its been awhile since I updated this story. got a little bit of writers block and then I started on a couple of other stories on top of that. plus work has been tough recently so that has taken its toll on me as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 to 10 minutes later – give or take – Keitaro managed to wake up from his pleasure-induced nap. He groaned a bit as he opened his eyes and then blinked a couple of times. Once it wasn't so hazy he pulled himself up into a sitting position. He looked around when he heard his name being called.

"Kei-kun. Kei-kun? Are you alright?" Soft as velvet and flowing as water. He knew that voice. Also…that scent of a mature woman.

Keitaro remained unresponsive. He was sitting up in a couch in the inn's living room. Mutsumi was sitting right by his side, with Kitsune, Motoko, Shinobu and Kaolla standing or sitting around him. Mitsune leaned over the edge of the couch and waved a hand in front of her boyfriend's face.

Nope. No response. Again.

"Err...y'know? I think ya broke'im, Turtle Lady" she commented. Mutsumi giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Ara ara! You think so?" the lucid brunette asked innocently. Kitsune removed her waving hand and sighed dramatically.

"Yep. He's broken. Damn! This is no good! I SO wanted to _play_ with'im tonight!" she purred and then pouted, lazily running her hand over Keitaro's cheek. Young Shinobu blushed.

"P-Play with S-Sempai…to-tonight?! A-Auuuuuuuuuu!" she whined. Motoko slapped a hand over her quickly-becoming flushed face. Damn Kitsune and her comments!

"Kitsune-san! Please!" she scolded her, scandalized. The older woman just waved her off and continued to stroke Keitaro's cheek. Shinobu's face was slowly gaining back its normal colour, considering what happened earlier that day…back at the hot springs…

"Ara ara! If you want to play with Kei-kun, could I join in?" Mutsumi asked with her usual, airy smile.

Alright. THAT shut everyone up and made them gawk at her. Well, except for Kaolla, who was hanging upside-down from an overhead fan-light up in the ceiling with her usual, curious expression.

Damn. Mutsumi was known for her -seemingly endless- stupidity. However, that did NOT mean she was as dumb as she looked. And well, she DID have a tendency to give chaste kisses to strangers; either men OR women. And the smile she had on now…it made Mitsune's right eye open half-way.

"My, my Mutsumi-chan…'didn't know you had it in ya! Maybe…I wouldn't mind if ya _played _with us, actually…" Ok, so this was now a teasing contest…Shinobu was swirly-eyed and Motoko's face was burning. Kaolla was just clueless.

"Hey! Then, can Kaolla join in, too?! Let's play with Kei-taro! Let's play!" she swung down from her perch and began jumping around.

Everyone, except for a catatonic Keitaro, sweat-dropped.

So clueless…

Haruka, meanwhile, was just standing a bit further back, calmly having a cigarette. Despite her usual, stoic face…she couldn't help but take Kitsune's AND Mutsumi's words seriously…

'_I remember I DID experiment a little bit back at college…I could teach them all a lesson or two…_'

Hey! A woman has needs, damn it!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Now. All in all, Keitaro was one very happy, if somewhat confused bastard.

Seriously! He just COULDN'T figure out WHY, of ALL God Almighty's creations, did all these lovely women fall in love with him. He knew all-too well from past experiences in his life, that EVERY single time he showed ANY sort of interest in a woman, he had been nothing less than laughing stock. He had always been mocked because of his fixation on meeting with his Promised Girl when he entered Tokyo-U, and this had taught him quite a few lessons through all those years of futile searching.

But ever since he came to this All-Girls dormitory…all he ever found was even more rejection in a variety of ways. The whole ordeal with Narusegawa…ever since they had MET, she had blatantly rejected whatever affection he showered upon her, and just pushed him away.

Well, punched away, actually. Anyway. He WAS shocked when Kitsune took a step forward and showered HIM with affection.

And he was sure, no matter what, that it was a damn good feeling. And now…it seemed that some of the other girls were…well, "following" Mitsune's "example" or something like that.

It felt good, really. But it was also pretty confusing…

'_M-Motoko-_chan_, for example! Why…? Why is she, all of a sudden, day-dreaming about me?! I…I have absolutely NOTHING to offer her! _

…

_Well, except for a training dummy'_

'_Shinobu-_chan_? Err…Damn it, NO! That's…that's just WRONG, man! It's wrong to even THINK about that…c'mon! She's just…just TOO young…! Alright, so she DOES have a nice rack…'_

'_Now…Mutsumi-_chan_. Damn it…I think I may have been hurting her…for so long…I've always known there IS something about her…I just KNOW! She's special to me…There's this sort of…perfect chemistry and, sort of…a connection between us. It's something special…damn it! _

_I wouldn't have hurt her if…if I hadn't been so obsessed with Narusegawa…'_

And the pain that came along with that final thought was shown on his face.

While he was in a catatonic state, deep in his own thoughts, the girls around where chatting happily; Kitsune was sprouting teasing comments at Mutsumi, while Motoko kept scolding her. Shinobu was swirly-eyed and Kaolla was playing with her, grabbing her arms and spinning around happily while the older women kept teasing and scolding each other. Haruka just remained silent, amusing herself with the girls' antics.

However, all chatting and movement stopped when a sudden, painful expression appeared on Keitaro's face. Kaolla slowed down from her spinning and seemed unaffected at all. Shinobu was still swirly-eyed, though. Kitsune's eyes opened half-way and she leaned over her boyfriend,

"Kei-chan? Honey, 'you awright?" she asked in a comforting, warm tone.

That simple little question was the trigger to a completely unexpected, shocking reaction to be ever witnessed in the Hinata Inn.

The second Keitaro's wide-open, unfocused eyes locked with Mitsune's foxy, half-open, dark-blue eyes…he couldn't hold it in any longer. Keitaro wrapped his arms around Kitsune's waist and buried his face in her bosom…and he then wept.

All the pain he had endured throughout his life…all the rejection, the mocking for pursuing his dreams…the Hell on Earth he had gone through up to the sweet, sweet moment when the woman he was currently holding like he would his own sanity, had taken him in loving arms…all of it came crashing down on his conscience.

"WHY?! Why…?!" he cried. All of the girls, INCLUDING Haruka stared in shock at the weeping young man. Mitsune was the first to react, wrapping her arms around Keitaro and holding his head against her chest. "Why NOW do I…why is it that just NOW someone loves me?! Why just NOW…?" he whimpered. Kitsune's eyes opened all the way and a she did feel some tears slide down from her eyes. She closed them tightly and hugged her distraught boyfriend tightly.

"It's Ok, Kei-chan! It's Ok, hun'. I'm here with ya…" she cooed to him.

Mutsumi's usually happy, partly-closed eyes were wide open; her warm, chocolate-brown orbs moist with tears of her own and both hands clasped over her mouth in both shock and shameful realization. She quickly pulled herself back together and lunged forward, embracing Keitaro from the side.

"Kei-kun, I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry…please forgive me…" she sobbed, nuzzling Keitaro's hair while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and waist.

Motoko was stunned. Her olive-green eyes were already shedding tears and her left hand was clutching her own chest. She didn't hesitate to drop her sword, which was in her right hand. Not a second after the weapon had unceremoniously touched the floor, the kendoist's arms were wrapped tightly around Keitaro's waist as she hugged him from behind, sobbing.

"My God, Keitaro-sempai! I'm SO sorry! This pain…I can feel it, sempai! I can feel your pain…for I was the one who helped to cause it…p-please! Forgive me!" she cried into his back.

Shinobu didn't need any words to say. Following Aoyama's outburst, the petite girl just sobbed as she clutched onto Keitaro's free side, as Mutsumi occupied the other, and she just limited herself to speak whatever comforting words she could in her Sempai's ears.

"Please, S-Sempai! You're not alone! Not anymore! Please, Sempai…don't cry, please! We all love you!" she cried along him. In no time at all, Kaolla had followed her crying best friend and, shedding tears of her own as well, jumped right onto the remainder of Keitaro's free, unoccupied side.

'_Sorry kid, but I don't belong in there. But I love you too, Kei…'_ Haruka thought mournfully and and closed her eyes. She let out a puff of smoke and then slinked out of the room.

With a heavy sigh, the oldest Urashima sibling leaned back against a wall and let a few, silent tears slip past her eyelids.

And it was just NOW that Narusegawa decided to make her appearance. And she almost tripped over her own feet when she came into the living room.

Why…the HELL was that PERVERT enveloped in a group hug?! What in the blazing HELL was going on?!

"Hey! What the Hell?! What's up with the pervert?" No-one turned their heads her way. Ok, she might try again…why was Keitaro crying, though…? "Hey! Hel-lo, people! Whats-?" she was cut off.

"We heard you, damn it!" Kitsune hissed.

Ok, Naru was taken aback at that reply. Good God, the way the older girl was looking at her…those blood-shot, blue eyes were 3/4 closed and…were her canines turning into fangs?! That murderous expression changed, though. A heart-breaking whimper coming from Keitaro made her turn her head back to him and her features softened completely.

"It hurts, Kitsu-chan…it hurts…! So bad…" Mitsune returned her attentions to her boyfriend. All of the girls embracing him were starting to become a bit desperate. It was like…like Keitaro's pain was endless…

"Kei-chan, please, honey…Calm down a bit…please!" she cooed, rubbing his hair. Motoko began rubbing his back up and down.

"Keitaro-Sempai, please…we are all here for you…no more pain will come your way. You…you have my word, please Sempai…don't cry…" she felt his back muscles relax under her gentle, inexperienced ministrations. Mutsumi was caressing his arm and side, clasping his hand with her own and lacing their fingers together.

"Kei-kun…please, don't cry…please! I-WE can't stand to see you in pain…we ALL love you, Kei-kun! Please…relax" she leaned down and whispered the words in his ear. Shinobu, meanwhile, stroked his other arm

"S-Sempai, please! We're all here for you…please, calm down, Sempai…" she begged. Kaolla nodded furiously.

"Don't cry, Kei-Taro! Seeing onii-chan crying makes Kaolla sad!" she said.

Naru was flabbergasted. Just WHAT had gotten into ALL of them?! What was going on in this place?! The girls were…they were sharing Keitaro's pain. They were sharing his burden…

And SHE was to blame for this.

Her face grew pale and her eyes widened in horrible realization. She promptly took a page out of Keitaro's book: she ran. She closed her eyes tightly and ran back to her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following week had been a very tense affair in the Hinata Inn.

Eventually, Keitaro's tears had stopped…as well as the girls'. He had slowly extricated himself from their loving embrace and with a quiet "I'm sorry", he had simply ran away and locked himself up in his room.

He didn't let absolutely anyone in.

Kitsune tried to talk him out of his room a couple of times, but he would just ask her to leave him alone. He kept saying he had to sort some things out for himself.

This hurt her, but she knew it wasn't Keitaro's fault; it was theirs. All the pain and suffering he had endured up to this moment…probably the worst and biggest part was their doing and no-one else's. She couldn't stay mad at him.

Motoko, meanwhile, had taken this turn of events hard enough as well; this was her fault. Her and…and someone else's fault.

The youngest Aoyama had always believed she had made use of her noble sword as an instrument of justice. Only now she realized just HOW much tainted her sword, as well as whatever shred of Honour she had left were; She had unjustifiably unleashed her Family's Art upon a defenceless, and even more so harmless person. Not a male. Not some man…she had unleashed the Shinmei Ryuu's style upon another, innocent human being; a humble, noble, caring, sweet human being…

She had come a long way towards understanding her own concept of "Honour" as well as understanding of her heart's desires, which she had been foolish enough to try and vanquish. But now, she had come too far to step back and deny that her heart now belonged to Keitaro.

That perverted, stupid, nerdy, clumsy male…

'_I'm so sorry…Keitaro-sempai…aneue, I'm so terribly sorry…_' NOW Motoko understood why her precious, strong older sister, Tsuruko had taken the path she had chosen all those years ago. She now understood what it meant to fall in love.

Anyway. Just like he had done, she secluded herself in her room, silently meditating for full hours, coming to terms with herself, as well as thinking of a good way to finally make amends to Keitaro for all the pain she had enforced upon him.

As well as writing down in her sketchbook whatever good…naughty ideas she happened to cross her mind.

Shinobu wasn't being her normal self.

She did leave her Sempai's favourite foods on a tray in front of his door every day, as well as whoever didn't come down for the normal meal times. However, her attitude was now anywhere BUT near her usual, cheerful and sometimes shy personality.

Whenever she wasn't busy doing one chore or another, she always found solace in her friend Kaolla's accepting, comforting arms. The MolMolian Princess would always be there to receive her best of friends with loving arms.

The foreigner girl knew Keitaro was hurting. And he was hurting bad. The best she could do now was hope she didn't loose her "older brother" and favourite playmate. The first couple of nights of the week Su had slept alone in her jungle-room, but nightmares wouldn't leave her sleep well. So, Shinobu had become her new partner as well as bed-mate.

The petite bluenette was able to chase away her tanned-skinned friend's nightmares.

Keitaro's Aunt, meanwhile, ran her business as usual…however, her staff at the café AND the most regular costumers sure noticed something was terribly off about her.

She had been quite disturbed after witnessing her beloved nephew have that breakdown…she was hurting, too. She was hurting…because of the guilty feeling in her gut for just standing back when she knew damn well Keitaro was going through Hell itself up at the Inn, day in and day out…

Now, all this showed on the way she treated both her staff AND costumers. The Urashima woman would suddenly snap at one of her employees for so much as spilling a drink or for not washing the dishes correctly, etc. Just the other day she had scared the soul out of a young blonde that worked at the Tea Shop as a part-time job, named Tsukino Usagi, when she had accidentally slipped on a wet spot on the ground and she dropped the tray she was carrying.

An empty tray, actually.

The poor blonde looked like she had seen a ghost. The next day Usagi's girlfriend, a maiden of a nearby Shinto Shrine named Hino Rei had come over the next day and, while struggling against the desire to punch Haruka's lights out (which was impossible due to unimportant reasons) demanded an apology.

Everything worked out fine in the end, and the older woman made up to Usagi by giving her a raise of her salary.

Anyway, Haruka was, in other words, quite Grumpy, to say the least.

Now, Mutsumi was having a pretty hard time as well. With Haruka's help, the anaemic girl had managed to get herself a room in the Hinata Inn. She didn't take too long to get comfortable.

However, her thoughts and feelings were all but focused on her accommodation. She was overwhelmed with guilt and sorrow. She knew Keitaro's current condition was…was not Naru-san's or Motoko-san's fault.

She was the only one to blame. Her Kei-kun was suffering terribly…this was her fault…even if Narusegawa AND Aoyama managed to make things worse…

The fragile Okinawan woman never liked to cry in front of others, so that's why she had been crying herself to sleep for enough nights now…

Mitsune had also taken this real bad. Keitaro WAS her boyfriend, and he wouldn't even let her in his room…she wanted to comfort him. To show him that his pain was finally over…and she was now hurting. However, she DID believe that Keitaro needed some time alone with himself. So, she just waited in her own room, downing glass after glass of sake…

At first, Narusegawa DID feel a fair share of what everyone else seemed to feel back then, during Keitaro's breakdown.

She had, just like him, secluded herself in her own room, "studying". This didn't last long, as her own, twisted little mind did a complete 180; she promptly began to toss ALL of the problems in the Inn at him like she had always done when things didn't go her way.

She had even had the guts the try and enter his room from above, using the hole "connecting" their rooms. She shocked and suprised when she found the hole was covered by solid, hard wood.

How DARE he?!

She had walked downstairs to his door and began to bang on it several times and bark at him whatever threats she could come up with in her rage. Needless to say, these threats fell on deaf ears.

Except for Kitsune's, who literally ran out of her room and slapped Naru across the face, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Kid, a cornered fox is more dangerous than a jackal. And when ya screw with a fox'…she can prove to be more dangerous than a wolf. If you EVER dare to bother Kei-chan again…well lets just say that you won't have to worry about much if you do..." God, not again! Naru could SWEAR Mitsune's canines were becoming fangs while she spoke in that disturbing, dangerously low hiss…She promptly ran away to hide in her room, only coming out to the bathroom and to eat.

Finally, the exhausting week came to an end on Sunday, and Keitaro finally came out of his room with a blank expression on his face. He thought it was about time to return with the living…he'd need to talk to the girls…and put in action a little something he put together during his "exile".

AND he was quite hungry right now, actually.

Anyway. He made his way to the living room…though quite hesitantly, not quite ready yet to face all of them if that was the case. He sucked up his fear, though. He walked in and saw Shinobu just walking out the kitchen. She quickly spotted him and her deep, blue eyes shot wide open.

"S-SEMPAI!" she squealed and ran over to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her face in his shirt. Keitaro quickly reciprocated the hug and softly stroked her smooth, silky blue hair and rubbed her back until she spoke, reluctantly pulling back from the embrace. Her cheeks were a light hue of red.

"Sempai! I-I was so…so worried about you! I-No, I mean everyone! Everyone's been so-"he cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. He gave her a gentle smile and removed his index finger back.

"Shinobu-chan, I'm fine. Really, I am. We can talk about that later. Now I'm just a bit-"now HE was cut-off by his own stomach, which made a loud, embarrassing growl. He blushed and did what he did best: rub the back of his head and smile goofily.

"Oh my! You must be starving! Sit down, please! Wait right here! I'll go fix you something right away, Sempai!" she squealed and in less than 2 ½ seconds, she was right back, holding a tray with a main dish, orange juice and a dessert.

His favourites. '_Damn! THAT was FAST! Su-_chan_'s probably rubbing off on her…_' he thought in amusement and did as Shinobu told him; he sat down on the nearest plush chair and the bluenette set the tray on a small coffee table right in front of him.

He eagerly took bite after bite of Maehara's 5-Star level cuisine…while the petite girl stood right in front of him holding the tray up to hide her lower face, eagerly waiting for his approval. Soon enough, Keitaro was finished and flashed the blushing cook a smile.

"Outstanding, Shinobu-chan. That was delicious" he said. The teenager squealed happily and with a quick "Thanks", she took the empty plates to the kitchen. After she was gone, Keitaro sighed.

Alright…Shinobu would most likely be willing to help him with what he had in mind...he needed to know something before, though.

"Shinobu-chan?" he called. The girl immediately appeared out the kitchen door with curiosity and attention.

"Yes, Sempai?" he replied by waving his hand at her, beckoning her over. She eagerly walked up to him and he pulled her down to another chair, right in front of him. She was blushing softly.

"Shinobu-chan, I'd like to know…where is everyone? How are they doing?" he asked in concern.

The petite bluenette didn't answer right away.

Was it really necessary to tell him now…? And how, then? Shinobu sighed. There was no way around. She knew her Sempai well enough. So she spoke and told Keitaro everything right then and there, plain and simple.

Later, Keitaro had closed his eyes and was frowning.

'_Damn it! Narusegawa doesn't surprise me…but WHY did the other girls do the same I did? What's the point…?'_ he sighed. _All of this…because I broke down…no. This SO not right…Alright. I have no choice…'_ Keitaro made his decision.

He opened his eyes and gave Maehara a determined look.

"Shinobu-chan, I need you to do me favour…" he beckoned the girl to get closer and with a blush, she nodded and leaned in…just to have Keitaro begin to whisper in her ear. She couldn't help but shudder as hit hot breath blew into her ear, but she listend intently anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later, everyone was gathered and sitting around in the common room by Shinobu's request. Well, Keitaro's request, actually. Though he asked her NOT to tell the girls that, of course. She stood up from seat and walked into the center of the room.

'_A-Auuuuu…I hope Sempai knows what he's doing…_' she gulped and then spoke up.

"A-Alright, e-everyone…" damn. This was harder than she thought. She wasn't too good in speaking at many people…"I-I called this meeting to…" she gulped again. "To talk about Keitaro-sempai…" she soon balled her fists over her chest and looked around. She sweat-dropped. The atmosphere was tense, alright…

"And WHY should WE care, exactly?" Narusegawa snorted, earning herself plenty of glares from the others.

"Because I have questions, Narusegawa. And I want answers to those questions" Keitaro walked in with his hands behind his back and…was that confidence in his stride as he walked towards Shinobu. He patted her on the shoulder and smiled at her.

"Thanks, Shinobu-chan. I'll take it from here" he said and she nodded before going to sit down at a plush chair.

First of all, Naru was stunned AND pissed. How DARE he talk to HER like THAT?! What the…? He didn't even BLINK when she gave him her usual death glare!

"Wha…? Oh! Well, what is it, honey?" Kitsune came out of her shock. She was stunned, alright…and a bit turned on. She WAS quite attracted to the way Keitaro stood his ground, considering just HOW he had been feeling the previous week…

"A couple of questions, Mitsu-chan" he said to her warmly, making her blush a soft pink. He raised his index finger. "First…Why, everyone? WHY did YOU girls lock yourselves away?" he lowered his hand to let it drop to his side. "Girls, you shouldn't have done that just because _I_ did. It's not fair for you…" he then looked at Kitsune. "Oh, and by the way, Mitsu-chan…NO more drinking like you did during the last week. No more. Understood?" he lowered his face a bit, so that his glasses lit up a bit, giving Keitaro a pretty…"powerful" look. Kitsune licked her lips and swallowed. Then nodded.

"Y-Yeah, Kei-chan. Got it!" she said.

Why did she have the sudden urge to pounce on him?

"Keitaro-sempai, haven't you realized yet?" Motoko's voice hit it softly. He turned to her with a questioning look. He just shook his head. She locked her eyes on his and spoke without hesitation.

"We all feel what YOU feel, Keitaro-sempai. When YOU are sad, we ALL feel that sadness, too. Whatever happens to you, we feel it, as well. That's why" she tore her gaze from his caring, loving eyes and looked down; her cheeks went from pink to bright crimson.

"And…well…" she was now doubtful and, dare to say, fragile? "I think you've noticed that…some of us HAVE confessed, certain feelings to you…" she was embarrassed, alright, and it showed on her now glowing red face.

Keitaro remained silent for a moment, letting the words sink in. He then let out the breath he didn't he had been holding.

"Kei-kun" ah, that sweet, angelic voice made him look up at Mutsumi. She immediately locked her half-opened eyes onto Keitaro's. "For so long, Kei-kun…for so long I have wanted to tell you how I felt. I already told you: I love you. I always have ever since the day we met. And well…I guess I didn't really TRY to have you, Kei-kun…because I thought you were not meant for me…so I just let you go…" she gazed at Narusegawa, who was staring at her in utter shock.

Through all this, the honey-brunette had been completely speechless, especially after Motoko's confession. And now, everything seemed to come into place…

"Kei-kun…" Mutsumi turned her eyes back to him. "I love you, and no matter what, I WON'T hold back anymore. And I have Kitsune-chan and Motoko-chan to thank for this" she gave both women a cheerful, warm smile. Both of them blushed. Otohime then stood up from her seat and began taking steps towards Keitaro. "Kei-kun, there is, however, something else you need to know…I-" there should have been a THUD! as the anaemic woman fainted right there, just a foot away from Keitaro. However, he caught her by the arms and held her safely.

Everyone blinked. They the blinked again.

Haruka the snorted, quickly putting her hand over her mouth, looking around at everyone, who stared at her in shock. She got back her composure and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, THAT was enough of an icebreaker. Keitaro, take her back to her room" he nodded and walked off, carrying Mutsumi in his arms, bridal style. The others quickly followed him eagerly, while Narusegawa took her time.

Haruka just stood still, watching the girl walk slowly, with her eyes lost in nowhere.

"Naru" she called. The brunette turned around to face her. "The pieces are falling into place, eh? Well, the puzzle ain't complete, kid. But it will be, soon enough" she said stoically. Narusegawa blinked twice and then shook her head. She then picked up the pace to catch up with the others.

Keitaro gently laid Mutsumi down on her futon, taking a loose blanket from the closet to cover her. He watched the girl for a moment in silence, before softly caressing her cheek with his hand. He then stood up and looked at the girls, gathered at the room's door.

"Ok, girls. We're having a party!" he declared, clapping his hands together. The others sweat-dropped a bit in confusion. "What? Was it something I said?" Keitaro asked casually. The girls shook their heads and smiled. Even Naru.

"YAY! PARTY, PARTY!" Kaolla began bouncing. Everyone laughed.

"Ok…let me see…ah! Shinobu-chan, you're with me" the young cook perked up and blushed. He continued. "We'll be making some food for the party. We'll think of something. You go on ahead. I'll be right with you" he walked out into the hallway and ruffled Shinobu's blue hair affectionately. She blushed and with a nod, she walked off.

"Motoko-chan? Could you go downtown real-fast and buy some snacks and drinks for the young ones here? Su-chan, you go with her" he asked the samurai and then asked the foreigner girl. The older girl nodded numbly and blushed hotly when Keitaro gave her a "thanks" and a soft peck on her pale, smooth cheek with his hand. Kaolla promptly laughed cheerfully and jumped on Motoko's shoulders. Motoko shook her head and ran off to do her task.

"Mitsu-chan?" he turned around to face his girlfriend.

"Yeah, suga'?" she asked eagerly. God! She WAS turned on, damn it! "_Anythin'_ you need me to do?" she asked in that sultry voice of hers. He chuckled and gave Kitsune a soft kiss on her lips.

"You are naughty girl, Mitsu-chan…but now be a good girl and get us some drinks. You're our specialist here, aren't you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. The foxy lady just grinned and patted his cheek playfully.

"Damn right I am! Don't worry, Kei-chan. I'll find us somethin' nice to drink!" she said cheerfully, before stealing a kiss from Keitaro and walking off to her room. He grinned goofily for a second. He the turned around and faced the last one present…

"Narusegawa. You stay here with Mutsumi-chan. Keep an eye on her while we are busy. When she wakes up, you let us know. If not, I'll come get you when everything's ready for the party. Take care of her" he said to her without any hesitation…or ANY emotion.

He then walked off to help Shinobu with the food.

Narusegawa turned around and gazed at Mutsumi's peacefully-sleeping form. She let out a tired sigh.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered softly, sitting down next to Otohime.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N wow that was a tense affair, I know this is a little more on the angsty side, but I wanted to try something different and hope that you all enjoyed my efforts. Again I know its been awhile since I updated but I do try, I can't ever forget to give my beta reader **Major Mike Powell III ** his due credit for helping me out and making all of my stories as successful as they have been. Make sure you check out his stories as he has done real well for himself as well. I would like all of you to let me know if I should continue with this story or leave it where it is. so please R R to let me know. thanks alot guys. check you later.


	8. The End

**Confessions **

**Chapter 8**

A/N: I don't own Love Hina or its characters. Ken Akamatsu is the lucky one on that.

(Side note) Far too long has it been in between chapters. Sorry for the delay my loyal readers. This will be my last chapter for this story.

It has been a fun ride. I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Please keep in mind that even though this story is over, my others will continue. So keep watch.

**......................................................................................**

It took a few hours, but practically the entire Inn was decorated. To Keitaro, it looked rather beautiful. He knew this would be a special party. And he was going to make sure of that.

He was currently standing in the living room, looking at the decorations.

One thing that he neglected to tell the others was that he wasn't completely keeping himself sheltered away the previous week. In fact, he had taken a part-time job at night to raise up enough money to do what he so desperately wanted to do.

That could wait for later though. For right now, he just wanted to enjoy this while he could.

"This...I could get used to" he really didn't mean to say it out loud, but he did and one person did happen to hear it.

"Get used to what per...ummm...Keitaro...?"

Naru. She almost slipped into her old routine, but valiantly held it back.

Keitaro turned slowly after being caught.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

Naru laughed a little at him. She had to admit, he did kind of look cute with that clueless expression on his face.

"You said you could get used to this....and I asked what it was. Got it now?" Keitaro would have taken that as an insult to his intelligence if it weren't for the wide grin on Naru's face.

"Oh yeah...sorry. I was a little distracted. So, to answer your question, I can't really explain what it is I feel now. All I know is that when I look around, I see....I guess you can call it…love! I can almost see it. Like it was a physical thing, 'know what I mean?

Naru was shocked. She could never remember him being so self assured. And he was able to get through the explanation without even stuttering once. In a way though...what he had said made a lot of sense.

All Naru could do was nod her head. She was still too shocked to speak. This was a whole new Keitaro.

And…she was liking it a whole hell of a lot.

Keitaro smiled at her. A true smile at that. It made her feel warm inside.

"I'm sorry Keitaro..." This took him completely by surprise.

Was Naru apologizing?

Now, he had a good idea on what for, but he wanted to be sure.

"Sorry for what, Narusegawa?" He gave her an expectant look.

The brunette didn't hesitate, closing her fist over her chest, looking at him directly in the eyes.

"Everything...and I mean…EVERYTHING" there was a lot of conviction in her voice. That left Keitaro with absolutely no doubt about her sincerity.

He closed his eyes for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest. After a moment of silence, he spoke.

"I believe you, Narusegawa" he didn't open his eyes as he continued, though. "You know very well…I should hate you for all the pain and suffering you've caused me" Naru winced. "But I can't do it" she gasped as her eyes widened.

Keitaro's eyes opened and he gave her a smile.

"I want you to know…that I'll always be there for you. Just like I'll be for them" he spread his arms wide, inviting her.

Naru stood silent for a few seconds, until she cried out "Keitaro!" and leapt into his arms, nearly knocking the air out of him, wrapping her arms around him.

There was nothing else to explain.

It was at this point, that Narusegawa had truly fallen in love with the ronin.

The two embraced for a silent moment, until Naru began whispering, just loud enough for Keitaro to listen…

"K-Keitaro…I…I know this maybe isn't the best time…but I…I can't help it. I think I finally…found out why all the others have given you their love…I…I was…I was SO blind before…but I finally see, now…Keitaro, please…I…I lo-love…I love you…so much. I think…I think I always did."

Keitaro closed his eyes and let out a content, understanding hum. He stroked Naru's hair softly.

The brunette took a step back and smiled, drying her reddish, moist eyes off with her sleeve.

"Oh, and by the way, Keitaro. Mutsumi-san is awake. She wants to see you" she informed him and then walked away, heading upstairs.

Keitaro watched her walk away, before making his way to the Okinawan's room.

………………………………………………………………………..

Once he was out of the room and out of earshot, a grinning Kitsune and a teary-eyed Shinobu stepped out another door leading into the living room.

"So, Naru-chan finally let it out.'Bout time, eh, kiddo?" she chuckled and ruffled Shinobu's hair. The bluenette merely sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

He knocked twice on Mutsumi's room door. He received a soft but cheerful "Come in!" and a "Myuh!". He sweat dropped as he opened the door.

Sitting on her futon was the Okinawan, and on top of her head was Tama-chan.

"Hey there, Mutsumi-chan. I see you've got some company" he chuckled as Tama-chan raised a flipper in salute.

"Myuh!" the turtle replied. Mutsumi giggled. Keitaro walked over to her and sat down cross-legged next to her. He gave her a smile and brushed a few loose locks of chocolate brown hair away from her face, making her blush in the process.

"How're you feeling?" he asked. She returned his smile with one of her own.

"Ara ara, I'm just fine. That nap did me good" she replied. Keitaro chuckled.

"I see. Still, that was a little scare you gave us, passing out like that. Anyway, you wanted to see me? Do you need anything?" he asked curiously.

Still smiling, Mutsumi reached up and grabbed Tama-chan.

"Myuh myuh, myuh myuh myuh, myuh" she said to the hot springs turtle.

"Myuh!" was her reply and then took to the air from Mutsumi's hands, flying out the open door.

Keitaro watched the exchange with a massive sweat drop.

"Err…I don't think I want to know" he said nervously. Mutsumi chuckled.

"Everyone in my family can speak Turtleleese. It's very easy to understand" she explained with a raised index finger. Keitaro laughed heartily.

"So, what did you tell her?" he asked.

"I told her to go fetch Naru-chan." She said with a smile. A question mark appeared over Keitaro's head. Before he could ask why, the plank wood that covered the hole in the ceiling opened and Naru climbed down.

"Narusegawa" Keitaro greeted her with a smile. She blushed and uttered a "Hi". She then walked over to them and kneeled next to Mutsumi's bedding, opposite to the male ronin.

"So, did you need anything, Mutsumi-chan?" Naru asked. The other girl nodded with a smile.

"Ara ara, now that we're together, I want to finish what I was going to say before I fainted" she explained. She let it sink in before speaking again.

"You see…Kei-kun" she began, looking at the aforementioned ronin. "15 years ago…you made a promise to a girl that the 2 of you would meet again in Tokyo-U. Now…first of all, that girl…was me" she put a hand on her chest. Keitaro's and Naru's eyes widened at the blunt statement. However, she went on before they could speak.

"However! Na-chan" she looked at the other female ronin. "Kei-kun and I met you a couple of days after that and…you took an instant liking to Kei-kun" Mutsumi smiled at the sudden blush that ensued. "I took you to a side, and told you about the promise I made with him. You, being so young...broke down into tears saying how unfair it was. You said you wanted to be Kei-kun's bride when we grew up. Now you have to understand Na-chan that you really didn't know what you were saying.

"So…we played a game." she winked at her.

Naru's eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect O.

"Paper-rock-scissors!" she said. Mutsumi nodded happily.

Keitaro just looked at the two girls like they had lost their minds.

"That's right. I see you have better memory than Kei-kun." She gave him a glance and saw him sweat drop. "Anyway…the winner would marry Kei-kun when we grew up. I…I knew you would draw paper. You always did. I was about to draw scissors…but I looked you in the eye…and I knew I couldn't do that to you. It would've crushed you to have lost to me. So…I draw rock."

"For a moment, I regretted my decision, but when I saw how happy you were after winning, I knew I had done the right thing. I gave you, Na-chan my Liddo-kun doll as a symbol of our friendship." She watched as realization hit Naru.

"Some time after that, we went our separate ways…And the rest is history" Mutsumi finished with a smile.

A short silence ensued, which was broken by Naru.

"And now…the puzzle is finally complete, isn't it?" she said. Keitaro and Mutsumi nodded.

"It's…well…" he began, scratching the back of his head. "Man, I don't know what to say" he sweat dropped.

"I believe you, Mutsumi-chan. What about you, Keitaro?" Naru said, looking at him. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah. That's right. I believe, too" and with that, he leaned in and took Mutsumi's and Naru's hands.

"The Promise is what binds us. This is Fate. I have no doubt" Keitaro said, squeezing both women's hands.

"Me neither, Kei-kun" Mutsumi agreed. They both looked at Naru. She looked down for a few seconds and then back up with a radiant smile.

"I believe, too" she said.

"Alright!" Mutsumi separated her hands from the other 2 ronins' and clapped happily. "Kei-kun, I thought I heard you say something about a party?" she asked cheerfully. He sweat-dropped but smiled anyway.

"Ah, yeah. That's right. We are waiting for you to join us, Mutsumi-chan" he informed her.

The busty Okinawan nodded and then Naru and Keitaro, each holding one of Mutsumi's hands, helped her stand up.

"Thank you Kei-kun. Na-chan" and with that, she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Keitaro's lips and then Naru's. With a giggle at their stunned expressions, she dragged them with her by the hand.

………………………………………………………………………..

After everyone had returned with the supplies Keitaro asked for, the party began, AND turned to full swing before you could say "Hoo-rrah!"

They were all sitting in the living room, surrounding a wooden table full with snacks and drinks.

But before taking the first swig of sake of the night, Keitaro rapped on his glass with a spoon to get everyone's attention.

"So! I know you all want to get down to it and party 'til the Devil's Hour, but! I have an announcement I would like to make"

He let a short silence ensue to put his thoughts in order.

"I can say with certainty that the last year and last few months have been…well, hectic, to say the least. That's because ever since Mitsune-chan here" he gave her a smile and she winked at him with a grin. "Decided to make her feelings known to me, I've been slowly seeing the beauty, not only in her, but all of you as well. That only intensified when all of you started to profess your love for me in your own ways.

Something I haven't told you for a while is that I took a part-time job." The girls gave him confused looks. "I had to, in order to do something special for you, like you've done for me" he clapped his hands together with a grin.

'_Now or never…_' he thought.

"Shinobu-chan, please" he nodded at her. She understood right away. She nodded and left the room. This confused everyone, of course. A moment later, Shinobu returned with a white cloth-covered tray.

The tray itself was very ornate, a pewter silver that was pretty elegant, to say the least.

The bluenette set the tray down on the table and grabbed the white cloth. She paused and looked up at Keitaro, who nodded.

With practiced ease, she pulled off the cloth and draped it over her right forearm.

On top of the tray there were 6 black boxes.

The girls all shared a series of mostly confused looks, whispering among themselves.

"K-Keitaro-sempai…what is this?" Motoko asked nervously.

She had seen a box like these only once before…Keitaro chuckled and waved her index finger.

"'Not telling, hehehe. Come on, everyone. Pick one up" he instructed.

The girls did exactly as he asked. They all reached in and plucked a box from the tray, all of them doing so with shaky hands.

'_There's even one for me…? Even after…after everything…?_' Naru thought, confused.

"So? Open them!" Keitaro said excitedly. The girls looked at each other, nodded and all at once, opened the tiny boxes.

Inside the 6 boxes were 6 silver-golden rings.

A collective gasp ensued, and then a series of different reactions.

Kitsune squealed in joy.

Motoko covered her open mouth in shock.

Mutsumi NEARLY passed out.

Naru was stunned silent, looking at the inside of the box with impossibly-wide eyes.

Shinobu went swirly-yed.

Kaolla began jumping up and down around the room, doing ferry wheels and back flips.

"Oh, and Shinobu-chan, Kaolla-chan, as you can see, yours have a different design" both girls looked at him and nodded. Keitaro smiled gently.

"That's because those are Promise Rings. They are for when you are older" he explained. The younger girls smiled at him.

Everyone could only stare at their new possessions. Naru and Motoko were the most surprised out of the bunch.

They never, in their wildest dreams, would have thought this could happen to them…

**"**Well? You guys like'em or what?**"** Keitaro asked sarcastically.

He knew full well that they did…If their expressions upon opening the boxes proved anything.

In a rush, the girls swarmed their landlord…and now fiancée.

The kisses and hugs that he received that night would be the stuff of legend in the old Hinata House.

………………………………………………………………………..

Another year has passed.....

The wedding that was held at the Hinata Inn was…a grand affair to say the least.

Some would say it would be a wedding for the ages.

Even though Koalla Su herself wasn't exactly getting married, her parents came and threw probably the biggest ball that anyone had ever seen in either Japan or probably anywhere else in the entire world.

The girls all looked absolutely beautiful in their own tailor-made wedding gowns, with the exception of Motoko, who wore the very same wedding dress her older sister Tsuruko had worn on her wedding.

The elder Aoyama sister herself attended, not only to act as the matron of honor, but also…as security, a suggestion she herself had made.

One could never be too careful with this size of a party.

As Keitaro stood at the alter watching his soon to be wives walk down the isle, he couldn't help but look back at how he had gotten to this stage.

His eyes glazed over and a pleasant smile graced his lips.

He truly was a happy man.

Once all the "I do's" had been said, the girls wasted no time in dragging the hapless man to an upstairs suite that had been renovated by the construction team from Mol-Mol.

Needless to say, Shinobu and Kaolla wanted to join…but of course, they were held back as they still had a good year or two before they would be old enough to...engage in such activities.

After that night, Keitaro would forever be known as…the Stud of Hinata.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Well this is the very last chapter. Yes I know it took forever to come out with it, but hey what can I say. Life always tends to get in the way. I hope you enjoyed the ride. My Beta Major Mike Powell III really has stuck with me throughout all this crap. I hope you all give him props on his stories and continue to read mine and his.


End file.
